


He Works Hard for the Money-(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (to Party!)-Love Game- Stripper!Lust Mix

by mage_girl



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton just wants to start over. His previous life is done.</p><p>He walks into the door of 'Quiver' and meets a motley crew who dance, drink, play card games, party, and get into all sorts of trouble.</p><p>There's even a police officer to keep life interesting. </p><p>And Tony Stark, who is the diva of this joint.</p><p>It was just what the doctor ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pony or Clint gets back in the saddle

Clint stared up at the sign, his hands flexing nervously. He’d done his research and heard good things about this place. He knew he could do this. It just was...well, it wasn’t what he thought he’d be doing. His life had really taken a turn for the odd.

Then again, his entire life was a series of twists and turns. He was orphaned at an early age, he spent some time in rotten foster homes, and he ran away when the circus came to town. Learned some great skills and...and...he stopped that entire train of thought at the station. It was done. Done.

So here he was, bag in hand, staring up at the sign that was in deep blue neon. ‘Quiver’ was spelled out in block letters without a hint as to what would be inside the multi storied building. The door was a deep red, a glossy satin finish with brass trim. Classy. The building itself was a brownstone that was four stories high with windows in the upper two stories. There were white lace curtains hanging from each window and a privacy shade that was a nice touch to ensure complete opaqueness.

The white lace curtains hanging from windows had Clint smiling a little seeing as he knew what was inside the building, and his body relaxed. They seemed incongruous and he knew it shouldn’t have made a difference but that little touch of home made him feel as though he’d be OK, here. He’d like to have a place to be OK, somewhere he could rest his head.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside the entryway.

*****

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, Stark! It isn’t the end of the world if you have to switch a song to another for one fucking night,’ snarled Nick, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was fortunate, he supposed, that he was completely bald; having to deal with Tony Stark on a night to night basis would have had him tearing his hair out by the roots.

Tony stood, arms bent, hands on narrow hips. He narrowed his eyes at Nick. ‘Look here, Fury. The deal was that I chose the songs first. You told me this when I agreed to come here and dance at your place, to get the bucks rolling in and look what happened...the bucks came rolling in, you’re making a good profit..and yet, here you are. Trying to fuck me over, thinking I’d forgotten about our deal. No go,’ he spat, his dark eyes glinting with anger. ‘He can change his song if he wants to dance here so bad. I’m not going to.’ 

Nick sighed in exasperation. ‘Fine. Fine, I’ll tell him but he’ll probably walk and then what am I going to do? It’s not like dancers come in off the street, Stark, ready and willing to get on stage at a moment’s notice.’

‘Stranger things have happened,’ said Tony. ‘Look. Just tell him that he can have the songs he wants on the nights I’m not dancing. That ought to be a fair enough trade off. I won’t shine on the songs he’s already got in place, ok? He just can’t use that song tonight.’

Nick shrugged. ‘I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime, think about who you’ll train if he walks. I know how much you love breaking in the newbies.’

‘Ah, fuck,’ groaned Tony, throwing his hands in the air. ‘Nick, you devious bastard. Thanks.’

‘You’re absofuckinglutely welcome,’ returned Nick with a sweet smile on his face. It was somewhat unsettling and gave him a true pirate’s look, eye patch or no. ‘I’ll let you know how it turns out. Better make some dollars tonight, Stark.’

Tony laughed. ‘I’m the man for that, Nick. And you know it. Now, let me get my shit together so I can be the star I am.’ He turned away to look through his outfits. 

Nick shook his head and walked out. He figured he’d best have a drink first before talking to Reed about tonight’s set.

*****

Clint walked down the entryway to where the ticket booth was. The booth itself was dark but a form moved in the darkness and stepped out into the light in front of Clint.

Clint looked up...and up...and swallowed. Here was someone who looked like a god out of Nordic legends. Blond hair that was mid shoulder length, and dark blue eyes. Tall and broad with plenty of muscle. Cheekbones that could cut glass and a gaze that could see deep into his soul, or so it felt.

Clint looked calmly back at the man, put into mind the look of the big cats in the circus. Clint could see the same feline grace and lazy strength and didn’t want to do anything to suggest that he was a threat.

Then, the man grinned at him, and Clint was instead reminded of a dog one of the roadies owned, a golden retriever with a ready grin and a stance made for play. Clint grinned back, unable to help himself.

‘Hello, there. How may I help you?’ asked the man, his voice a rumbling bass.

‘I’m here to see if there is a need for a dancer,’ answered Clint.

‘There may always be a need for a dancer,’ the man said, grinning again. ‘Things change quickly around here, so it’s always good to be ready for the unexpected. Let me introduce you to the owner and you two can talk.’

‘Thanks,’ said Clint, readjusting his bag again so it hung more comfortably over his shoulder. 

He followed the man into the main area which consisted of a bar along one wall and a large stage with a catwalk that jutted out into the main room. There were tables all over the room with crisp white tablecloths on them. The lighting was subdued and jazz music was piped over the speakers. 

The man led Clint over to the bar where there was a tall African-American man leaning against the bar and a dark-haired white woman behind the bar, wiping glasses and listening to him talk. They both looked up as Clint came closer; the man gave him an intense look, a scrutiny that swept over him, head to toe. The eye patch he wore over one eye did nothing to detract from the piercing gaze of his other dark brown eye. The woman had tilted her head slightly, and the corners of her mouth turned up as she studied him. Clint resisted the urge to fidget.

‘So, whom do we have here, Thor?’ asked the man, his voice a deeper bass than even Clint’s escort.

‘I bring to you someone who inquires about dancing on the big stage,’ replied Thor with a grin. ‘He was very polite. I like that.’

‘Politeness is underrated,’ commented the woman, her voice crisp sounding yet amused.

‘Right you are, Maria,’ said the man. ‘I’m Nick. Nick Fury and this is my place. This is Maria, my right hand bartender and Thor, my left hand bouncer. They keep the place honest.’ 

Thor boomed out laughter and Maria’s mouth curved into a wider smile. 

‘I’m Clint. Clint Barton. I’m new in town and I’d heard good things about this place. I need a place to settle for a while. And I can dance,’ said Clint.

‘Well, now. I’ll have to see for myself,’ said Nick with a smile. ‘Can you wait a few minutes? I have some business I need to take care of but I can take a look after. Do you have music?’ 

‘Yeah. I do. I have a CD. Is that OK?’ asked Clint. He didn’t think to transfer it onto an mp3 player and had been kicking himself for his lack of planning once he thought of it.

‘That’s fine. We can transfer it over to an mp3 later. Thor, can you show him a dressing room and he can get his outfit on? I’ll be back in ten,’ said Nick.

‘Thanks,’ said Clint. He followed Thor to the back of the stage and down a hallway to a door at the very end on the left side. Thor opened the door and there was a small lighted mirror and a padded chair. It was more than Clint had hoped for and he put his bag down on the small vanity table that was positioned under the mirror.

‘Good luck, Clint,’ said Thor.

‘Thank you. Thanks for your help,’ said Clint.

Thor grinned again and Clint had the brief image of the golden retriever he knew. ‘See? So polite. You’re welcome,’ said Thor. He sketched a salute and then shut the door to the room.

Clint took a deep breath and opened his bag.

*****

Nick rubbed his forehead as Reed stormed about his dressing room, his long legs kicking up the edges of his Victorian style dressing gown.

‘He’s not being unreasonable,’ pointed out Nick. ‘He does have songs that he dances to and it really isn’t polite to put up one of the same songs on the same night. You heard what he said as a compromise and it’s fair.’

‘He thinks just because he’s Tony Stark, he can be the boss of me!’ snorted Reed. He crossed his arms and glared at Nick.

‘He isn’t the boss of you but I am and that’s the compromise,’ said Nick.

‘I need a few days to think about it. I might need to consider my options. Yours isn’t the only place in town,’ reminded Reed.

‘It isn’t. And you’re not the only dancer,’ said Fury, sternly. ‘Go on. Get dressed and get out. Come back when you’re feeling more reasonable.’

‘Whatever. I’ll let you know,’ snapped Reed in return. He turned his back. ‘Now let me be so I can get dressed and leave.’

Nick turned on his heel and left, shutting the door softly. He smiled to himself. Looks like Tony might have a new person to train tonight after all.

*****

When Clint came back out of the dressing room, he had his CD in hand. Thor brought him to the back of the room where there was a raised booth and inside was a red-haired woman who had headphones on and was fiddling with something on the sound board. 

She looked up, saw Thor and Clint, and nodded her head at them. Thor introduced her as ‘Natasha’ and she shook Clint’s hand. Clint got the immediate impression of wiry strength and grit. 

Clint handed the CD to Natasha who wished him good luck, and walked to the stage, hoisting himself up and onto the catwalk. He walked to the center of the stage and stood there at the ready. 

Nick and Thor had seated themselves at a table where they could see everything. Thor gave Clint a thumbs up sign and a big grin. Nick had nodded at Clint and folded his arms.

The music started. It wasn’t his ‘song’...no, he’d wait until he was hired until he’d dance to that. This was, instead, a song he’d use to warm up to, to get his muscles warm and flexible so he could pull off the acrobatics he was trained to do. That plus, well, Clint was known as a smart ass.

‘Pony’ came on with its sinuous beat and Clint, standing up on the stage in tight jeans, a western style shirt with snap buttons, and a cowboy hat, began shimmying his hips. He knew this song by heart and as Ginuwine segued into the bridge, Clint tossed the cowboy hat to the stage and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pausing between beats of the music. 

The song continued and Clint had unbuttoned the shirt completely and slowly pulled it out of his jeans, winking at Thor as he did so. Thor laughed and yelled encouragement and Clint did a complicated maneuver that had him twisting the shirt into a pretzel and raising his hands over his head, displaying his abs to best advantage. 

He opened his hands and the shirt fluttered to the floor as he thrust his hips out and sashayed to the catwalk, bending over to pick up his cowboy hat and placing it on his head on the way. He lost himself in the music, the beat and the sensuous croon of Ginuwine’s voice. 

At the end, when he’d stripped down to his g string and had only his cowboy hat to flirtatiously place over his front and butt, he tossed in a little burlesque, a little more bump and grind to end the song with the cowboy hat on his head and him with his back to the audience, looking over his shoulder with a wink and a smile.

There was the sound of clapping to the left of the stage and Clint looked over to see another man standing there. How long he’d been there, Clint had no idea but he figured he must have watched enough of the audition to give his reaction to it.

Nick barked laughter. ‘You approve, Stark?’ he called out as Thor hid a grin behind his hand.

‘Not bad. I can work with this. At least the boy knows how to move his body, unlike some other performers I know,’ sniffed Tony, strolling out into the lighted area. He moved like a dancer, his small compact body fitting the skinny black jeans and tight t shirt perfectly. His dark brown hair was spiked and fell messily all over, bangs skimming his forehead and brushing the sides of his face, against his cheekbones. His eyes were a dark brown with long dark lashes and they were focused on Clint in a predatory fashion. Clint merely smiled. He figured this was one of the veterans of the club, checking him out.

Tony paused, studying Clint’s face and the open smile, and then quirked a one sided smile back at him. ‘Tony. Tony Stark. Welcome to the club,’ he said, smirking at Nick’s groan.

‘Clint Barton. Thanks. Much appreciated.’ Clint turned his body to face Nick. ‘Will I do?’

‘Yes. When can you start?’ asked Nick.

Clint shrugged. ‘Whenever you need me to. I have a couple songs ready and have a couple outfits with me. The rest of my stuff is at the hotel.’

‘Hotel? You need a place?’ asked Tony.

‘It’d be best. Hotels are kinda spendy,’ said Clint.

‘Nick...don’t you have a vacancy upstairs?’ asked Tony.

Nick’s eyebrows raised. ‘Why so helpful, Stark?’

‘He seems like an OK kid. And he doesn’t have the dick factor that Reed does so...yeah. Hah. Dick factor. Not that I’d know. Reed doesn’t do it for me,’ explained Tony with a shrug. He grinned then added, ‘Clint does have a dick, naturally but he doesn’t seem to be a dick. Look at that, I can play nice with others after all!’

Clint laughed. ‘If you have a room for let, I’ll take it,’ he said to Nick.

‘Just so happens I do. It’s small. A one bedroom that isn’t too huge but it’s safe. And clean. And the rent is taken from your check so you don’t have to worry about that. Pay your own electric but I can handle the heat and everything else,’ said Nick.

‘Yeah, and I can show you how to tap into the wifi so you don’t have to pay for that,’ psuedo whispered Tony to an amused Clint.

‘Thor has the keys to the place. You want to take a look around? You can put your things up there for now, if you like. There’s a couple of hours before I need you back here to get ready for tonight and Tony can tell you the songs he uses so I won’t have to deal with that headache. If that all works OK for you, I’m OK with it. Thor?’ asked Nick.

Thor gave that golden retriever grin of his. ‘Polite. Nice. He gets along with Stark. I am not seeing a problem with this. Also, he moves like a dancer. I’m thinking he has past experience with this sort of thing. It’s good for us now.’

Nick nodded. ‘Indeed. Maria?’ he asked the dark haired woman who had been watching them all talk with a smile on her face. She’d finished getting the bar ready while Clint was dancing and had joined them when the song ended.

‘I agree with Thor. Stark’s taken a liking to him. That’s not a bad thing. And he can move. I’m sure he’ll have his fans, both men and women who will like what they see. I’m OK with everything,’ she said.

‘Good. All right. Thor, if you’ll show him his new place to stay, that’d be great. Come back down in two hours so that Tony and you can get things arranged. Also, I believe Peter is dancing tonight along with Remy, Rhodey, and Namor. That should be one hell of a line up,’ said Nick with satisfaction clear in his voice.

Thor chuckled, then turned to Clint. ‘Why don’t you gather your things together and I’ll show you the apartment. Would you have time to get your other things from the hotel?’

‘Yeah. It’s about a half hour away and I can cab it back. No big,’ said Clint. ‘I don’t have a lot. I’ll be ready in time.’

‘Good. I think you’ll like it. My apartment is up there as well, as well as Stark’s and Natasha’s. We have gathered together to play card games and drink good ale,’ said Thor with a smile.

‘Good ale? I’m in. I like card games, too,’ said Clint.

‘Next time we get together, you can play as well. Perhaps you’ll show that card shark, Remy, a thing or two,’ muttered Thor, his brow darkening.

Clint smiled at the thunderous expression that came over Thor’s face. ‘Perhaps I shall,’ he murmured.

*****

The apartment was small. It had a bedroom that already had a full size bed and dresser in it. A small bathroom with a small tub and shower set up and a crackerbox of a kitchen with a half size fridge, apartment size oven, and a small double sink. There was enough room for a small table off to the side. The living room had a futon couch in it and a small tv set. There was a closet in the hallway for linens, a closet near the door for coats and such, and a small closet in the bedroom where Clint hung up his outfits. It was perfect.

He rubbed the key between his fingers and sat on the futon. He had his own place. He needed to go out and get some dishware and some cooking pots and utensils, along with some food to put in the shelves above and to the side of the small stove. He liked the deep purple bedspread on the bed and the small throw rug in the entryway. It was more touches of home, along with the white lace curtains that hung in his windows.

Clint liked the fact that the door was a thick, double bolt steel lined door. The windows were snug and had locks on them as well. He appreciated the extra safety features, including the peep hole and the thick chain he could put up on the door as well. He had been in worse situations and knew how to wedge a chair under a flimsy wooden excuse for a door so he could get a good night’s sleep. He was looking forward to sleeping soundly after the show.

Speaking of the show, Clint grabbed what he thought would work that night along with his CDs (Natasha told him she’d burn them to her mp3 player for future shows) and headed downstairs, locking the door behind him. He tucked the key into his pocket with a grin. He was ready to go.


	2. Do You Really Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Clint's first night at Quiver.
> 
> He knows his way around a knife.
> 
> He learns the ropes.
> 
> He meets a couple of police officers.
> 
> And he watches Tony Stark strut his stuff.
> 
> Yeah, just the usual goings on...

Clint walked into the main area to find Maria behind the bar again, quickly cutting garnishes. He watched her capable hands slice oranges, parsley sprigs, and pickles and put them into small containers.

‘You ever done this?’ she asked him with a smile, pausing to wipe off the board and then tumble some lemons onto it.

‘I know my way around a knife,’ said Clint, dryly. He took the paring knife she offered and expertly sliced the lemons, quartering them then halving them and putting them aside. 

Maria’s eyes were wide as she watched his hands move over the lemons, the blade a flashing gleam between his fingers. ‘Yes...I’d say you do. Would you like to earn a little extra? You can barback on the nights you don’t dance. Or a night and then have some time off, of course. I don’t want you to work all the time.’

Clint shrugged as he took another lemon and began dissecting it. ‘Right now, I’ll take all the work I can get. I spent most of my money on a ticket here, and I still need to get some basic supplies.’

‘Oh. Sure, I understand. Let’s see how Nick does the schedule and you can choose to work as often as you like behind the bar. I’m hoping you’re comfortable with doing the dishes, hauling ice, that sort of thing,’ said Maria.

‘It’s a lot easier than cleaning elephant cages,’ grinned Clint, as he sliced the last lemon and put the pieces into the container that Maria set out. He went about scooping the other lemon slices into it. ‘Or cleaning up after a pony. Horses shit a *lot*.’

‘Sounds like you know a thing or two about a circus,’ commented Maria, noting how his shoulders tightened and he withdrew somewhere inside himself. She kept her voice calm and nonchalant. ‘The elephants were the give away, just so you know.’

Clint smiled then, and his body relaxed. ‘Yeah...yeah, that was sloppy. Yeah, I do. I did. That’s done with though. I’ve moved on.’

‘You have? Well, their loss is our gain, then,’ said Maria. She opened a jar of maraschino cherries and poured some into another container. ‘I used to be someone else, too. And then, I decided that it wasn’t working. I didn’t like who that someone else was. So I decided to do something about it. Some people might say I came down in the world. You know, the whole ‘working at a nightclub that has male strippers in it’ judgment bullshit. Others might scorn me because I walked away from what I was. Me?’ She flashed a wicked grin at Clint as she popped a cherry into her mouth. ‘I’ve never regretted it.’

Clint nodded. ‘Thanks. Thor mentioned card games and ale,’ he commented, remembering Thor’s conversation from earlier.

Maria’s smile broadened and became positively diabolical. ‘Ah, yes. If you know your way around cards like you do a knife, then you might give Remy a run for his money. Might.’

‘I take it this is something you’d like to see,’ chuckled Clint.

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world,’ confided Maria. She glanced at the clock on the wall behind her. ‘I better let you go. Thanks for the help. We’ll figure something out.’

‘Yeah. Thanks again. Where should I go?’ asked Clint, looking towards the back of the stage.

Maria followed his gaze. ‘There is a big dressing area in the back, first door on the right. Go in there. I think Tony is in there and he’ll introduce you to the others.’

‘OK. See you later. Thanks,’ Clint said. He gathered his outfits and CD case in his arms and walked to the back. He opened the first door on the right and saw Tony sitting there, chatting to a young man with dark brown hair.

‘Hi, Tony,’ he said, stepping inside and closing the door.

Tony looked up and saw Clint and grinned at him, all teeth and bright eyes. ‘Hey there, Clint. Let me introduce you to Peter, our youngest dancer. He dances here three times a week. The other times, he’s in college. College, can you imagine?’

Clint shook his head. ‘No...that wasn’t my gig.’ He shook Peter’s hand and felt so very old next to him. The young man couldn’t have been more than 20 and he was very slim. 

‘Tony said he saw you dancing and that you did a good job. That’s something, if he compliments you. He says I usually dance like I have ants in my pants. Or a spider,’ smirked Peter. ‘He’s just jealous.’

Tony snorted. ‘Right. OK, so here’s the deal. You got a stage name?’ he asked Clint.

‘Yeah.’ Clint didn’t elaborate.

Tony raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment any further. ‘OK. So what songs do you have?’

‘I have three for tonight. I need to practice more on the other ones and I need to save up a little so I can get some outfits made,’ said Clint.

‘Let me see,’ said Tony and Peter laughed. 

‘He gets first choice. The rest of us peons get to scramble for the rest of the songs. But. We each have a signature song and if no one else has claimed it, then it’s ours. And no one else can dance to it unless we say it’s OK. The other songs are up for grabs, depending upon. We may use another song that someone dances to, just as long as it’s not on the same night and it isn’t the signature song. Plus we have group numbers. You’re going to want to set aside time for rehearsals. And working out. Do you have a gym yet?’ asked Peter.

‘Not yet. But I’ll take recommendations,’ said Clint.

‘Sure. Tony and I go to the same one. It’s cheap, basic, and has 24 hour access. It does the job. If you want, you can go with me tomorrow and look it over. It’s month to month so that’s cool. We also have someone who makes our outfits. She might be here tonight. I can introduce you to her if she is. Or Tony can,’ added Peter, rolling his eyes at Tony’s disgruntled look on his face.

‘Are you done?’ he asked Peter.

‘Maybe, oh great one,’ teased Peter, not the least bit cowed.

Tony aimed a lazy cuff at his head which Peter avoided with ease. ‘Do you have any other questions?’ asked Tony.

‘No. Not yet. The bulk of it, you’ve told me. If something comes to mind, I’ll let you know,’ said Clint. He took out his CDs and said, ‘I have the music here. Natasha told me she’d burn my songs to her mp3 player so she has it.’

Tony looked over his CDs. ‘Nice selection. Which songs were you thinking?’

‘I’ve got the one I did today. And I have ‘Do You Really Want Me’ by Salt N Pepa. And ‘High Stepper.’ Also, I do have my signature song in mind,’ said Clint.

‘What is it?’ asked Tony.

‘’Love Game’ by Lady Gaga. Does that work OK?’ asked Clint. He hoped he didn’t have to choose another song because he really liked this one and had a whole dance routine around it.

‘Yeah, that’s fine. No one else has chosen that one so if that’s the song you have in mind, sure. You going to do it tonight?’ asked Tony.

Clint shook his head no while Peter looked intrigued and then disappointed at Clint’s non verbal response. 

‘Awww...why not?’ asked Peter.

‘I need to do some more work on it. And I want to get settled a little. Plus, I need to get a good feel for the group numbers, too. I can wait to dance that one,’ said Clint.

Tony nodded his head as Clint explained. ‘Sounds good. You’re a real pro, Clint. So let’s get down to the nitty gritty. Booze, sex, and money.’

Peter laughed, a snicker that had Clint smiling. ‘Well, that’s getting right to the point,’ Clint said, mildly.

‘Should I ramble for a bit? No. OK, then. Booze, don’t get too drunk to dance on stage. Nick’ll strip the skin off your back if you do that and you’ll lose time on the stage. We have the private rooms where you can dance but no sex in the rooms. If you want to take someone to your place after the night is done, that’s your business. But the rooms have cameras in them and we’ve had visits from the police. It’s not worth getting busted for prostitution. The money we make, a cut goes back to the club. It’s wise to tip the DJ. Otherwise, save it, spend it...whatever. Remember, the cut is your ‘paycheck’ and since you rent a room upstairs now, that rent gets taken out of your paycheck and you still have to come up with money for electricity and a cell phone or something. We have a variety of customers. Lots of men, some women...we’ll get the raucous parties in here, too, so sometimes Thor has his hands full keeping the peace. I think Nick is going to hire another bouncer because it can get pretty wild on the weekend,’ said Tony.

‘And drugs?’ asked Clint, quietly, his eyes on Tony.

Tony smiled. ‘Don’t let it fuck up your routine, Clint. Don’t let the cops catch you with anything. Don’t take any from the customers because you never know what might be in them. And again, cameras in the private rooms. We do what we do, so I’m not going to judge you or anyone else. Just don’t mess up the show. Nick’ll let you know his displeasure and you really don’t want to deal with that. Or if you’re real lucky, you’ll get thrown to Maria. Any other questions?’

‘How much are the private dances?’ asked Clint.

‘Depends on how much time they want and how private they want it. It’s cheaper if it’s two or three of them. One on one costs a little more. You’ll get your fans, Clint. They’ll be happy to pay for your time,’ said Tony.

‘OK. That’s good for me. Who else dances here?’ asked Clint.

‘There’s me. Peter, there. Namor who is built like a sea god, I swear. We have Remy who is from the bayou of Louisiana and charms the ladies with his Cajun accent. Rhodey who dances only on the week days and every other weekend. He’s involved in some sort of military commitment and so we work around that. There’s a few others who come and go...some guys who moonlight from time to time. But the main group will be us,’ explained Tony.

‘You forgot someone,’ pointed out Peter with an impish grin on his face.

‘Jesus, kid, you’re killing me. All right. We also have Reed. Who is a tremendous pain in the ass. He’s not dancing tonight because he and I had ‘artistic differences’ with our songs,’ Tony said with exasperation, making finger quotes. ‘He keeps forgetting that I’m the main money maker here. So, yeah. I have to remind him who’s number one. It pisses him off.’ Tony smirked at Clint.

‘So I’ll meet him another night?’ asked Clint.

‘Yeah. A few nights. He went stomping off to think about it for a few days. Once he needs money and women fawning all over him, he’ll be back,’ said Tony dismissively.

‘All right. That should help me for now. Where do I get ready? And put my outfits and stuff?’ asked Clint.

Tony gestured around. ‘We usually have the bulk of stuff in the main room, here. Feel free to claim a chair and some counter space. There’s a rack over there for hanging up your outfits. And Nick posts the sheet up for us dancers to let us know what the order is for the night. Check with that so you know when you’re up. Get your songs to Natasha and tell her which ones you want in what order. And be ready.’

‘Thanks. I’ll run my music out to Natasha and get ready for the night. What time do we open?’ asked Clint.

‘Nine. Nine pm until two am. There’s an intermission halfway through. We have a guy who does magic tricks for us. Pretty good, actually, although he freaks me out a little,’ said Tony, ignoring Peter’s hoots in the background.

‘Try a lot,’ teased Peter. ‘Strange keeps trying to talk to Tony and Tony’s all like, ‘no no no!’ and waving his hands around like this.’ Peter demonstrated, flapping his hands in the air like birds gone wild.

Clint tipped the corner of his mouth up into an amused smile. ‘I’m sure it’s not quite that dramatic,’ he said, seeing Tony’s face turning a deep red.

‘No, it is,’ said Peter airily before he yelped when Tony smacked the side of his head.

Clint sighed. ‘All right. I’ll be back. Try not to tear the room apart,’ he told them, chuckling at Tony’s indignant, ‘hey!’ and Peter’s ‘hah!’ as he left the room, his CDs in hand.

*****

The night was going well. Clint had danced to one song and had a chance to scope out the crowd. There were a mixture of men and women out front. A bachelorette party had kept them busy in the back rooms and two or three regulars had kept some of the other dancers hopping as well. Clint took his time to slowly weave his way in between the tables, stopping to chat with the customers and introduce himself between songs, leaning over to laugh at a joke or put a preventative hand gently on another person’s hands when he felt his boundaries were being crossed. Nick had told him to expect a certain amount of hands on but he didn’t want his dancers being fondled to the point of tastelessness. Thor was walking around as well, his voice at times loud and coaxing and other times booming with threat when he reminded the customers of the rules.

He’d caught Peter’s last dance and thought the willowy young man would have been right at home in the circus. He danced and spun his way around the stage and the pole as though he was no heavier than a feather. The ladies in particular rushed the stage to give him dollar bills during his number.

Now, Clint had taken a break to grab a beer from Maria. He took a long pull from the bottle and closed his eyes appreciatively at the taste. Nick didn’t stock crap in his bar and Clint appreciated it. He opened his eyes when Maria whispered, ‘Uh oh. Here comes trouble.’

Clint looked over to see two policemen walk into the club. He saw Thor greet them respectfully and gesture to them. They shook their heads, one of them grinning and patting Thor’s arm gently, and then they both moved towards the bar.

‘Everything OK?’ asked Clint to Maria who was watching them approach with an amused glint in her eye.

‘Oh, it’s fine. Sorry, I was being sarcastic. These officers stop in to make sure everyone’s behaving themselves, including us. They’re nice guys, though. You’ll see,’ she told Clint before turning to greet the two men.

Clint studied them as he took another long drink. One was tall, built, with an all-American body and dark blue eyes and dark blond hair. He could have been the poster boy for Americana. The other one was older, with mousy brown colour hair and eyes that reminded Clint of a hawk. They looked at everything and missed nothing. The man seemed like he wouldn’t be a threat at first glance; but appearances were deceiving.

‘Officers, would you like an ice water tonight? It’s always a hot one when you come to our club,’ teased Maria, her hands already getting two glasses ready with ice and filtered water.

‘Thanks, Maria,’ said the first officer with a grin that cemented the ‘aw, shucks, ma’am’ image Clint had of him. He took a long swallow and sighed. ‘That did the trick.’

‘You’re welcome, Officer Rogers. Busy night tonight?’ asked Maria as she handed the other officer his glass.

‘Not too bad,’ said the other officer, taking a long drink as well. ‘All things considering, it’s been quiet on the scanner. I’m OK with quiet,’ he said with a wry smile.

‘Quiet is good. Although, Officer Coulson, you aren’t going to get quiet in a few minutes. Tony’s up next with his flashy number,’ warned Maria.

Officer Coulson groaned. ‘My timing sucks.’ 

Clint chuckled and straightened as the other man turned to study him. ‘I’m Clint. New guy on the block,’ he introduced himself, putting his hand out to shake the other man’s hand.

Officer Coulson smiled. ‘Welcome to the club. Nick runs a tight ship. We just stop by to make sure there aren’t any icebergs nearby, so to speak. Officer Coulson. Phil Coulson,’ he amended, shaking Clint’s hand. He had a firm, steady grip.

‘I’m Officer Rogers. Steve Rogers. I’m the new pup in the precinct, so I know how that feels,’ said Rogers with a rueful smile. He exchanged grins with Clint who shook his hand as well. 

‘New pup. You’ve been in the precinct the past five years,’ retorted Coulson, rolling his eyes at Steve.

‘Yeah. Compared to you? I’m new as a baby. You’ve been around for a while, old man. They needed to make sure you’d have someone who could watch over you. Help you out. Make sure you get your meat cut into little pieces and you don’t choke on your coffee,’ said Steve with a blank face.

Clint laughed when he saw Coulson’s headshake. He could tell this was a routine between the two that was comfortable as old shoes. ‘All in a day’s work, Officer Rogers, I’m sure.’

Any further conversation was cut short as the intro to ‘Iron Man’ began and the crowd began to cheer. 

‘Watch this,’ murmured Maria to Clint. She moved away to complete some drink orders and Clint watched as Tony came on stage in red hot pants and a gold mesh t shirt that shone with metallic threads.

Tony really knew how to work the crowd. He strutted on all sides of the stage, twisting his body to display it to his best advantage, flexing and arching suggestively. He danced a little for the bachelorette party who screamed their adulation. He then moved onto the trio of men in the corner on the other side who had a friend with them who was shyer than they; he was blushing profusely and only blushed more when Tony ground his pelvis against the man’s thigh.

He pulled his mesh shirt up over his head slowly, seductively, writhing his hips as he did so, and flung it onto the ground as he strutted his way to the pole. The music moved into the main bridge and Tony shimmied up the pole gracefully, his leg muscles flexing as he pulled himself up the pole. He swung around, his strong arms grasping the pole expertly, his body working against gravity to bow spectacularly as he slid down the pole. 

When he reached the ground, he unsnapped the hotpants and shimmied out of them, shucking them with a shake of first one leg and then the other. Then, he got to his hands and knees and began crawling along the catwalk, dollar bills fluttering in the air as he made his way down.

He reached the end of the catwalk, rolled over onto his back and brought his body up into a bridge, arching his taut stomach up. He brought himself down, rolled over and thrust into the stage, his head flung back, his hair dripping sweat. He moved his hips up and down, undulating his back as he moved, a mesmerizing combination of sexual arousal and practiced movements.

The song reached its end and he stood, acknowledging the crowd, letting people tuck dollars into his g string and throwing kisses to the regulars. He scooped up the bills on the stage and then walked to gather up his abandoned clothes. He gave a last wave to the crowd, saluted Maria and Clint, and walked off the stage.

‘Wow,’ said Clint, ‘That was pretty good.’ 

Maria smiled as she drank from a tumbler. ‘Yes...not too bad,’ she commented. ‘He was in fine form tonight.’

Clint glanced over at the officers. Officer Coulson had an amused smile on his face. Officer Rogers, however, had a look that Clint recognized. 

He nodded to the officers, thanked Maria for the beer, threw the empty in the recycle bin, and walked back through the crowd, smiling when a young woman asked him for a private dance. As he walked back with her, he reflected that some things never change. Men and women have crushes on male dancers at clubs all the time. It didn’t matter if they were people out for a good time or if they were police officers doing their job to keep the peace.

Clint wondered if Tony knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too much fun to write.
> 
> Also, I obviously need to go watch some male dancers cos I want ALL THE IDEAS!!! :)
> 
> Do feel free to comment....let me know your fave stripper songs...you never know, could be put into the story! 
> 
> My undying devotion to aphrodite_mine for her beta work.


	3. It's Raining Men!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just strutting around, looking hot while dollar bills are flung at you....noooo, there's this little thing called work.
> 
> Rehearsal.
> 
> Sweat.
> 
> Practice.
> 
> Mention of poker games.
> 
> Clint meets the rest of the guys, gets his groove thang on, and wonders who the hell this Reed person is, anyway??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My everlasting thanks to Aphrodite_mine for her excellent beta work.
> 
> My apologies for it being so freaking long for the next chapter. School is not my friend. I'm on break right now so after I get caught up with some stuff, I plan to write the next chapter. Hopefully two. A person can hope, right?
> 
> Thanks for following and enjoying the hell out of this. I've been having a blast writing it...and there is plenty more where this came from!
> 
> You ready for this jelly? :)

Rehearsals were important, Clint knew. When he was with the circus, everyone rehearsed during the week. Every act had time set aside for them and they made the most of it. Clint remembered saddling the horse, checking his gear, and balancing in the stirrups, shooting at his targets over and over again. 

Time was of essence so he wasn’t sure what to think when he came to the first rehearsal at the club and found everyone lounging around. Clint dropped his duffel bag onto the floor and walked over to sit next to Peter who was stretching out his hamstrings. 

‘Where is everyone?’ he asked him, looking around. Peter was there, Namar was there, Remy and Rhodey were also there. Clint didn’t see Tony or the mysterious Reed in the room at all.

‘Tony is on his way and we’re not sure if Reed is going to show his face or not,’ replied Peter with a smirk.

‘This Reed, he is a sore loser in every way,’ muttered Remy, his Cajun accent marking his words. He sniffed, imperiously. ‘He plays cards with us one time. After that, I never invite him again. It’s supposed to be a fun game. A little betting amongst friends. He made it a competition.’

‘Are you going to play next week?’ asked Peter, tilting his head back to look up at the tall man.

Remy shrugged. ‘Perhaps. I’d like to invite our newest entertainer here, see if he can bring some fresh money into the game.’

Clint grinned. ‘That might be doable,’ he told Remy. ‘But I’m nobody’s sucker.’

Remy laughed. ‘Good, good...makes it that much more challenging...and enjoyable when I take your money.’

Clint snorted. ‘You can try,’ he grinned at the irrepressible Cajun.

Remy winked at him. ‘I will bring a towel for you to hide your tears in.’

Any further conversation was halted by Tony walking into the room, carrying a boom box and plugging it into the wall socket. 

‘Sorry for the delay. I was talking to Nick about the upcoming Ladies Night,’ he told them. 

Clint didn’t know what he was talking about but the other guys did as they all smiled.

‘Ladies Night is when the ladies from Xavier’s come to our club and perform. We have Maneater Night over there from time to time. It’s a lot of fun and it builds clientele at both clubs. The ladies drop in from time to time, if they’re not performing. I’ll introduce you to them if I see them,’ explained Peter to Clint who nodded his understanding.

‘Sounds kinda neat. When is that going to happen?’ Clint asked Tony.

‘About three weeks from now. Gives us enough time to do our own thing, make sure you can get your big song in a couple of times, and promote the event as well,’ said Tony. ‘Nick’s doing the promoting so we don’t have to worry about that. But it doesn’t hurt for us to talk about it to our customers. It’s pretty popular now.’

‘Sure. Sounds great,’ said Clint. ‘Are we going to go over the group song now?’ he asked, eyeing the boom box.

‘Yeah. All right, everyone warmed up?’ asked Tony as he stripped off his hoodie and threw it to the side with everyone else’s things.

‘Just about,’ said Clint. He did a series of quick warm ups that had his blood pumping and his body relaxed. ‘All right, I’m good to go if everyone else is.’ He looked around to see Remy finishing up some stretching moves that looked like yoga at first glance. Namar was doing deep knee bends. Peter had been doing some jumping jacks and was just shaking out his arms and hands, and Rhodey was doing a combination of quad, chest, and hamstring stretches. The other men nodded at Clint who, in turn, nodded at Tony.

Tony moved into the center of the group, after hitting play on the boom box. ‘It’s Raining Men’ began its intro and Clint rolled his eyes. Of course.

‘All right, guys. Let’s begin at the top. Clint, just watch this one and we’ll break it down for you the next time around,’ instructed Tony as the rest of the men moved into position.

Clint stood in front of them and a little to the side so he could watch them dance. 

He had to admit they moved well as a group; they’ve known each other for a while and it showed. Clint felt a pang of exclusion for a moment. He was the new guy. He wondered if he’d ever not feel that way.

He watched the way they reacted to each other and smiled. There was some flirtation going on with some of them. There was a lot of smiling, some winking from one to another, and the semi-casual caress of back or hip or ass. He wondered who was involved with who but figured he’d see it as time passed. 

The song stopped and Tony turned to grin at Clint, wiping the sweat from his brow. ‘OK, let’s have you join us and we’ll go through the steps without the music first. Then, we’ll add the song once you feel like you’ve got it down, somewhat.’

‘Sounds good,’ said Clint, and he stood in between Tony and Peter. He watched the first few moves and then joined in, his body learning the moves bit by bit. After going through the routine a few times, Tony turned the music on and Clint glided into position along with the rest of the men. 

*****

After a few more times through the song, Tony called for a break. Everyone went for their water bottles.

Clint took a long swallow and then looked around the room at everyone else. He knew Tony and Peter the best since he danced with them that first night. Rhodey was a really nice guy, apt to roll his eyes at most everything Tony said. Namor was built, like Tony said, and his demeanor was almost arrogant. He did have a dry sense of humor and that helped but Clint could see where his attitude would ruffle feathers. Remy was pure mischief and Clint felt a kindred spirit with the man. He could see himself sitting at the bar with Remy, trading stories back and forth. Clint was looking forward to the next poker night.

Tony clapped his hands together, distracting Clint’s thoughts, and said, ‘OK. One last time, and I think Clint’s got it. We’ll do this song at tomorrow night’s show. Also, I think Clint has his song that he wants to debut.’

‘Yeah. I can do that,’ said Clint. He had his costume ready to go and he had went to the store and purchased the make up he needed to make it all complete.

‘Sweet. Who’s dancing tonight?’ asked Tony. Remy, Rhodey, and Peter raised their hands. Clint wasn’t dancing but he had decided to help Maria behind the bar. It was extra money and he could get to know the patrons better, too.

‘I’ll see you later tonight, then. Thanks, guys. It was a good rehearsal. Anyone staying to do some of their own stuff? There’s a sign up for the next couple of hours if you need some time,’ said Tony, pointing over to the sheet posted to the door.

Clint shook his head ‘no.’ He preferred to practice in the privacy of his apartment. Peter and Remy moved to the door to put their names up and they jostled teasingly as they met there at the same time.

‘I’ll be working behind the bar with Maria,’ said Clint. ‘It’s going to help my money situation,’ he explained.

‘That makes sense. I barback for her every now and then, myself,’ said Rhodey. ‘It’s a good way to talk with the customers and to make some extra cash.’

They moved out onto the floor as the song started again. Clint went through the choreography easily, a slight smile on his face. The song ended and Tony congratulated him on a rehearsal well done and said good bye.

‘Yeah. So I’ll see you later. I have some stuff I need to do before my shift starts,’ said Clint. He picked up his bag, waved good bye to everyone, and left the room.

He wanted some time to himself before the night began. He was going to make something to eat, maybe take a quick nap before taking a shower and getting ready for the night.

‘See you later, Clint!’ called out Namor and Clint smiled at him. 

‘Later! Good luck to all of you tonight,’ he said. 

Clint walked through the main room, then headed down the side hall to the locked door leading up to the apartments on the second level. He could have taken the elevator but he preferred to walk up the two flights of stairs. He was a little tired from the workout but he felt energized as well. It would help to work the kinks out if he walked upstairs and then relaxed a little in his apartment.

He unlocked his door and locked it behind him, setting his bag down next to the door and putting his water bottle in the sink to rinse out later.

He opened up the fridge and pulled out some eggs and vegetables. An omelet and some orange juice would keep him full and energized through the long night. 

Clint caught himself humming ‘It’s Raining Men’ as he prepared the frying pan and rolled his eyes. Damn song, anyway. He hoped it was just as catching to the patrons who would want some personal time with him after the song was done. If he had his way, men wouldn’t be the only thing raining tomorrow night in the club.


	4. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint should have known it was going to get complicated when his debut coincided with some of the ladies from Xavier’s stopping in to catch a show. And also, when Officer Rogers stopped by and chatted with Tony Stark. And, meeting Thor’s younger brother.
> 
> He should have known but he wasn’t on his A game. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long time between updates! School is finally over as of tomorrow (last final tomorrow morning oh please may I remember all my damn facts!) and I graduate with an AA in Liberal Arts on Friday. Woo!
> 
> So this means that I will have more time to write more lovely lovely fic. Which makes me happy. 
> 
> This latest chapter was a hoot to write. I enjoyed every minute of it and I hope you do, too! Comments and song suggestions are welcome. I thank you for your kudos and your support. It really makes it fun to write for all of you.
> 
> Thanks to my partner in crime, aphrodite_mine for her beta work.
> 
> Here's to another amazing night at Quiver!

Clint should have known it was going to get complicated when his debut coincided with some of the ladies from Xavier’s stopping in to catch a show. And also, when Officer Rogers stopped by and chatted with Tony Stark. And, meeting Thor’s younger brother.

He should have known but he wasn’t on his A game. Obviously.

*****

Clint finished putting on the last of his make up and grinned at the end result. His circus days and helping the other performers with their make up and hair had him a pro at putting on make up and doing his own hair. He had applied the fake eyelashes, plucked some errant hairs from his brow line, and had used brow darkener to dramatically darken his brows and thicken the lines somewhat.

He looked like an exotic bird and the feathers framing his face from his collar, only added to the illusion.

Clint brushed some gloss onto his lips, pursed them, then patted them gently with a tissue. He touched his lips together a couple of times and then checked his appearance in the mirror; the gloss was perfectly applied and blotted just right.

He was just double checking the buckle at his waist when Peter walked in and stopped dead at the sight of Clint.

‘What?’ asked Clint.

Peter looked Clint up and down, from the hair that was artfully tousled, down to the high heeled, thigh high leather boots that were on Clint’s feet.

‘Wow. You look pretty awesome,’ breathed Peter. ‘The feathers are...really cool.’

Clint grinned, fluttering his eyelashes at Peter, the rhinestones on the fake lashes flashing in the light. ‘Thanks! It takes a little effort to put this together but it’s worth it.’

‘We’ve got a full house tonight, too. And I think Eduardo might switch his affections from Tony to you once he sees you in this get up,’ commented Peter, laughing at Clint’s groan. Eduardo was one of their regulars who sat at the front table and threw dollar after dollar whenever Tony went on stage. 

‘No...that’s OK. A full house, huh?’ asked Clint, continuing to check the various buckles of his costume.

‘Yeah. Xavier’s girls came tonight. Well, some of them. They’re wanting to check things out and they haven’t been here for a while. They must have heard about you,’ said Peter.

‘Really? How many?’ asked Clint, curious.

Peter shrugged. ‘Let’s see...Emma, Dazzler, Mystique, and Kitty came along to hang out with Natasha. I think they’re dating but I haven’t heard the official word.’

Clint smiled. ‘You know all the good stuff, don’t you?’ he asked, his smile widening as Peter nodded enthusiastically.

‘Oh, and Thor’s brother is here,’ added Peter.

‘Brother? I didn’t know that Thor had a brother,’ said Clint, taking one last tug at the buckle at his waist, satisfied it was secured safely.

‘Yeah. He doesn’t come around a lot. He keeps to himself mostly and he’s kind of a jerk,’ shrugged Peter. ‘I don’t hang out with him. Thor is always happy to see him but he runs hot and cold, he does. Some nights, he’ll chat with Thor, other nights, he ignores him. I’m OK with not seeing him too often.’

‘What’s the dude’s name?’ asked Clint.

‘Loki,’ said Peter with a straight face.

‘Wait...Loki, the god of mischief? And...we have Thor, the god of thunder?’ asked Clint, his brow wrinkled in thought.

‘Yeahhhh,’ said Peter, drawing out the word slowly.

Clint snorted. ‘Their parents are evil.’

Peter laughed. ‘I better get ready. Are you about done, then?’ 

‘Yeah. How much time do I have?’ asked Clint.

‘Well, Rhodey’s almost done so I’d say about 3 minutes,’ estimated Peter, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Clint moved towards the door. ‘Thanks for the info, Peter. See you later.’

‘Good luck, Clint. The girls and guys will love you tonight!’ exclaimed Peter, along with a wolf whistle and a leer.

Clint rolled his eyes and opened the door, hearing the last few beats of Rhodey’s song play. There was cheering and a few minutes later, Rhodey came backstage with his money in hand. He was wiping the sweat off his chest with a towel and looked up at Clint, a slow smile forming.

‘What?’ asked Clint.

‘You look like Big Bird’s wet dream,’ teased Rhodey, touching a few feathers lightly.

‘Thanks a lot,’ drawled Clint, slapping Rhodey’s hand away. ‘You’re just jealous.’

‘That must be it,’ agreed Rhodey. He tilted his head as the opening notes to Lady Gaga’s ‘Love Game’ came on. ‘There you go! Good luck!’

Clint gave Rhodey a high five. ‘Thanks!’ he said and strutted out onto the stage, sashaying for all he was worth.

*****

Tony was leaning against the bar, talking to Maria when the music for ‘Love Game’ started up. He glanced at the stage, saw Clint, then did a double take. ‘Do you see what I’m seeing?’ he asked Maria who put her hand up to her mouth and was giggling.

Clint had on an outfit worthy of any drag show. A gorgeous feathered collar encircled his throat, the iridescent shades gleaming under the lights. His skintight black leather pants were laced up the front and the gleaming chrome buckles on his black leather harness caught Tony’s attention as well. Clint was every person’s wet leather dream and he cinched it all by the thigh high leather boots he was wearing that clung to his muscular legs and showed every flex of his thigh.

Tony was impressed. He glanced over at the table where Xavier’s ladies were sitting and they were all appreciative of Clint’s efforts. Emma had a sly smile on her face, her trademark white leather corset contrasting beautifully with Clint’s black leather ensemble. Dazzler had shook her head in amazement and hooted out encouragement, her dark red halter dress showcasing her hourglass figure and flowing down to swirl around her knees. Mystique had an amused smile on her face, her lean body showcased in dark blue skinny jeans and a black lace top that showed glimpses of her dark blue camisole underneath. She had a glass in hand and raised it in a toast of appreciation.

Clint caught the gleam of light and half turned, giving her a salute and then walked down the catwalk as if he were a model during the spring fashion show in Paris. The glitter on his cheekbones gleamed along with the rhinestones in his fake eyelashes as he stroked his hands along his feather collar suggestively.

Clint strutted down the catwalk as if he had not a care in the world. He undid the clasp to his collar and draped it over an older woman who had a crown on her head that read ‘Nifty and Fifty!’ along with a blown kiss that had her laughing in delight. He ran his hands down the chrome D hooks of his harness, fingers idly tracing the edges of the metal, his head tipped to one side as he danced in front of a few guys who looked absolutely awestruck.

Tony caught Officer Coulson and Officer Rogers out of the corner of his eye as they made their way into the club. Officer Rogers was transfixed by the show Clint was putting on. His cheeks pinked and he ducked his head as Clint blew him a kiss and smiled mischievously. Officer Coulson’s expression was harder to read; he had a slight smile on his lips but didn’t react when Clint gave him a languid wave of his hand. 

Clint turned his attention to the small group of women at the corner of the catwalk and he sat down in front of them, slowly taking off one thigh high black leather boot and then the other, neatly kneeling in front of them and letting them run their hands over the waist of his leather pants.

He got back up after a minute and slowly sauntered to the center of the catwalk, his nimble fingers undoing the laces of his pants as the song started its final verse. Clint peeled out of his skin tight pants with the fluidity of a cat stretching after a nap. He set the pants down to his boots and bent over an ecstatic Eduardo who was shaking his dollar bills in his hands like a cheerleader gone wild. 

Eduardo expertly tucked the bills in Clint’s g string and Clint chucked his chin with his fingers before standing back up to retrieve his feathered collar from the older lady who had held onto it, her eyes shining with happiness.

He clasped it back on and the song ended with him posing in his collar, the feathers framing his face again, the harness gleaming black leather and chrome, criss crossing over his chest, and his metal and leather g string.

The crowd roared after the song was done; dollar bills were thrown onto the stage like confetti. Clint thanked everyone with a wave, picked up his money and his pants, and tucked his boots underneath an arm. 

‘Well. That was something,’ Maria, tending to a drink order, her lips curved into a smile.

‘It sure was. Didn’t know the newbie had it in him,’ mused Tony. He turned and regarded Officer Rogers with a grin. ‘You came in at the best part. Your timing is impeccable, Officer.’

Officer Rogers--Steve--pinked even more so that even the tips of his ears were red but his voice was steady as he said, ‘Them’s the breaks. We just happened to walk in to see his debut, I guess.’

‘What did you think, Officer Coulson?’ asked Tony, curiousity sharpening his voice.

Officer Coulson--Phil-- raised an eyebrow and stared at Tony for a moment. ‘Why do you ask?’

Tony shrugged. ‘You’ve been around here long enough and seen everyone. It’s always nice to get an outsider’s take on the new guy.’

Before Phil could respond, Clint had walked up to them, dressed in his leather pants, thigh high leather boots and a black mesh t shirt on. He had changed his collar out as well. A black leather collar was wrapped around his throat, a D ring hanging from the front.

‘Be nice, Tony. He’s a professional. He can’t give opinions like that,’ drawled Clint, thanking Maria for the beer she opened for him. Clint took a swallow, sighed in happy appreciation, then looked at Phil. ‘Although, if you wanted to, you could. Just...on a personal level. Not professional. So you don’t lose any integrity or anything.’

Tony laughed. ‘Are you sassing our fine officer in blue? I do believe you are sassing Officer Coulson. Best whip out those handcuffs, Officer Coulson. You’ve got a bad boy, right here.’

Clint set the beer bottle down and moved into Tony’s personal space, his chest scarce inches from Tony’s own. His body radiated heat and he thrust his hip forward so he was brushing against Tony’s thigh.

‘You’d know all about being a bad boy, wouldn’t you, Tony?’ breathed Clint, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. ‘Takes one to know one.’

Tony moved forward so that his chest was touching Clint’s, his pelvis rubbing against Clint’s suggestively. ‘You wanna do something about it?’ he murmured, focusing his eyes on Clint’s dilated eyes, shifting down to look at Clint’s mouth.

‘All right, that’s enough, you two. Unless you’re planning on doing a little show for our customers back in the room, cool it,’ said Maria, crisply, her humour still evident beneath the firm tones.

‘Awww...all right. I guess,’ muttered Tony, stepping back from Clint.

Clint shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Geez, Stark. Let’s get you mingling with the customers. You gotta blow some of this steam off.’

Tony grinned at him and then shifted his attention to Steve who had been watching the whole interplay with his mouth open. ‘Wanna go blow off some steam, Officer Rogers? I’ll let you use the handcuffs.’

‘Oh for....’ Clint grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him away. ‘Sorry about that! I’ll check for a concussion,’ he called to Steve before frog marching Tony up to where Xavier’s ladies were sitting.

‘Seriously, what is your problem tonight? It doesn’t bother me that you’re flirting with me and I have no problems with guys so let’s not go there,’ added Clint before Tony could open his mouth.

Emma took a hold of Clint’s hand, her long fingers twining with his. ‘Your performance tonight was amazing. Nick’s been bragging about you to Xavier. We figured we’d see if he was telling the truth or lying. Xavier has a...second sense...for those sorts of things. But being in person is the best way to suss out the truth.’

Clint smiled down at her. ‘Thank you, Miss...?’

‘Emma. Emma Frost. I dance at Xavier’s. May I introduce my companions to you? Sitting over there is the amazing Dazzler and next to her is the wonderful Mystique,’ introduced Emma as each of the ladies nodded their heads and smiled at Clint.

‘Pleased to meet all of you,’ said Clint, nodding back. He turned back to Tony. ‘Come on. Something’s bothering you.’

Before Tony could say anything, there was the sound of a chair being pushed back nearby and a voice saying, coldly, ‘I’ve enough of this place, brother. I’m headed out.’

Clint was surprised to hear Thor respond, his voice anguished. ‘Loki...you haven’t stayed here overlong...you haven’t even finished your drink! Why don’t you stay just for a while? I haven’t had a chance to talk to you, yet.’

Clint looked over to see Thor with a miserable look on his face, put a hesitant hand on a younger man’s shoulder. The man was tall, thin, with long dark hair that was tied back in a neat ponytail and had eyes the colour of emeralds. He was striking, elegant, and gave Clint the willies.

Loki shrugged off Thor’s hand as if it were a bothersome fly. ‘I will call you tomorrow. I’ve no need to stay when the best of the entertainment is entertaining themselves.’ He cast a scornful look at Tony and Clint and Clint was surprised to feel Tony tense up next to him. He squeezed Emma’s hand and let go, wanting to keep both his hands free.

‘Did you want some of our time?’ asked Tony, politely, his dark eyes gazing at Loki. 

‘Perhaps. Perhaps I wish to have a taste of what you both can offer me,’ said Loki, a thin smile appearing on his face.

‘If we do, then you’ll stay and talk to Thor after. He hasn’t seen you in a while,’ said Tony, his voice steady, even though his body was vibrating with tension. 

Clint frowned and glanced at Emma. Her eyes were focused on Loki and Clint was shocked to see them glinting a frozen blue gaze at the young man. Mystique had tossed her dark red hair and turned her back to Loki and Dazzler had crossed her arms across her chest protectively.

Dazzler caught Clint’s eyes and shook her head, her face distressed. Clint realized that she was worried for him.

‘It’ll be all right. Tony and I can dance for you and Thor will be happy to talk to you later on,’ said Clint soothingly. Dazzler had sighed and rolled her eyes at Clint. Clint frowned slightly at her and looked at Loki.

Loki looked at him, taking his time to peruse his entire body from head to toe. Clint forced himself to relax and not to stiffen, although Tony was tense enough for the both of them. ‘That’s acceptable,’ said Loki even as Thor protested, ‘No! You don’t have to do this!’

‘My money, my time...this is their place of employment and if I wish to buy a dance from them, I may do so. I will not harm a hair on their pretty little heads, brother. Leave be,’ said Loki, sharply. He tilted his head towards the back room. ‘Shall we?’

Clint looked at Tony. Tony nodded, and put a hand on Thor’s arm. ‘It’s OK, Thor. We’ll see you in a while.’

‘If you say so,’ said Thor, his voice low. ‘You don’t have to do this.’

‘It’s just fine. Clint hasn’t had the pleasure of dancing for Loki, yet,’ said Tony, his voice jovial.

Clint frowned at Tony and then turned towards Loki. ‘Shall we?’ he asked.

Loki nodded. ‘Lead the way, gentlemen. I look forward to having the two of you dancing for my pleasure.’

Tony nodded at Clint who followed Tony to the back room, aware of Loki following them both.

*****

Clint was brushing his teeth when there was a knock at his door. He frowned slightly, then checked the peek hole and saw it was Tony standing there, more like listing there, against his door.

Clint unlocked his door and hastily caught Tony in his arms as Tony pitched forward.

‘What the...are you drunk?’ asked Clint, hauling Tony up in his arms and leading him over to the futon.

‘I might be,’ said Tony majestically, lolling back on the couch like a small ferocious jungle cat.

‘Um...why?’ asked Clint, as he headed back to the bathroom. He spit, rinsed his mouth, and put his toothbrush back on the sink. He walked out of the bathroom to find Tony laying down on his futon, an arm over his eyes.

‘I needed a drink. So many drinks. To blot out this horrible, horrible evening,’ answered Tony.

‘I thought it went well. And I had my debut and people liked it,’ pointed out Clint. ‘Plus, I met some of the ladies from Xavier’s. They were really nice.’

‘Yeah...Dazzler’s a real sweetheart. Mystique is a little scary and Emma...don’t get on her bad side. It’s one of the worst mistakes you’ll ever make. Trust me,’ said Tony. ‘Reed got on her bad side and he still avoids her when he can.’

Clint chuckled. ‘Good to know. So what’s the matter?’ asked Clint, softly. He had an idea but he wanted to see if Tony would talk to him about it.

‘Fucking Loki,’ spat Tony, shaking his head back and forth violently.

‘Stop...you’ll throw up,’ warned Clint.

‘No I won’t. I can hold my liquor. Where it belongs. On the inside,’ said Tony haughtily.

‘All right. So...Loki. He didn’t do anything inappropriate,’ pointed out Clint. He smiled when Tony moved his arm so he could glare at Clint.

‘Stop sounding reasonable. I didn’t come here for reason,’ muttered Tony.

‘You wanted to talk? Looks like there’s some history between Thor and Loki. And Loki and you,’ said Clint.

Tony made a noise like a disgusted horse. ‘Thor loves his brother. He’s younger and adopted and came from a fucked up home and Thor...well, Thor loves everybody, you know? He’s a great guy, got a heart big as the world. I gotta say, I don’t have a problem with him at all. He’s generous, brings ale to poker night, and loses without being a poor sport. He’s all right. His brother, though...’ Tony paused and Clint didn’t say a word, wanting to give Tony the space and time he needed to talk.

‘Loki is a bad apple. He’s the opposite of Thor. He’s got his fingers in a lot of pies and not all of them are apple sweet. I think that’s part of the reason the fine officers visit us. When he’s around, they like to keep an eye on things. And maybe Nick does, too. He doesn’t make too much of a fuss when they’re here if Loki’s in town. Loki comes and goes. We don’t know where he lives, exactly, because he’s never invited Thor or us over to his place. He’ll show up for a few nights and then not be around for a month or two. He at least lets Thor know he’s gone so Thor doesn’t go crazy with worry but...yeah. He treats Thor like shit. Thor makes all the excuses in the world for him but he’s just...he’s not worth Thor’s time of day. But hey, I’m not going to tell him that. That’s his choice, his life,’ said Tony.

‘Yeah. It still sucks, though, seeing your friend hurting like that,’ commented Clint.

‘Yeah. That’s just it. It sucks. Loki and I...we messed around a few times. He wanted to hook up and I was feeling like holding a tiger by the tail and he’s....the sex is good. The sex is very good. He could be a fucking drug. But he cares for no one and he’s not about to treat anyone with kindness. Especially not a stripper,’ ended Tony, bitterly, and Clint could hear the echoes of arguments and hurt feelings in his tone.

‘Well, it’s just as well, then. You don’t need that. Gotta at least hook up with someone who’ll treat you like a person after,’ said Clint.

‘Yeah. Hey...about earlier...I was playing with you...you looked great, your act was solid...you’ve really brought some good to the club. Sides, I was hoping to get a reaction out of Officer Rogers, there. Wasn’t quite the rise I was hoping for,’ said Tony, a wry smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

Clint laughed. ‘You think the good officer is interested?’

Tony splayed his hands over his chest. ‘In me? Goodness.’ He chuckled then, a delicious chortle of delight. ‘Maybe. You think he’s into guys?’

Clint shrugged. ‘I don’t know. He sure does blush, though. He seems nice. Decent. He’s smart and funny,’

‘What is this? An advertisement for a dating site? He’s a cop, Clint. I’m a stripper. Never the twixt shall meet,’ said Tony, his voice sharp.

‘You can’t say that...you don’t know that,’ said Clint, although his heart sank a little. He wasn’t sure how comfortable Officer Rogers would be dating someone outside the norm.

Tony nodded his head at Clint, interpreting Clint’s thoughtful face with scary ease. ‘I do know that. I’ll have my fun. I’ll flirt but I think I’d best stick to my fellow strippers. Or a favourite customer or two. Speaking of which, Eduardo looked like he was doing his personal rendition of ‘Teen Spirit’ for you tonight,’ observed Tony with a wicked grin.

Clint groaned. ‘I managed not to lose it. I was thinking, ‘be aggressive, got to be aggressive!’ in my head and it was an interesting mash up with ‘Love Game,’ he admitted.

Tony hooted with laughter. ‘That’s....so many wrongs it’s right. You’re a good one, Barton. Welcome to the team.’

‘Thanks. Pleased to belong,’ said Clint with a grin.

Tony looked down and then back up at Clint. ‘So...wanna take up where we left off?’

‘Ah, geez, Stark. You’re drunk. You think that makes this any fun for me? I’d like you to be totally aware of what you’re doing, OK?’ asked Clint.

‘I’m a big boy, Barton. I’m not going to say you took my honour from me in the morning,’ said Tony.

‘I didn’t say you weren’t. I’m saying that if I’m going to sleep with you, I want it because you want it not because you got some alcohol helping things along. And not when you’re this drunk. I’m going to pass this time, Tony. But keep it in mind. You wanna play? You gotta be sober so I know you’re really OK with this,’ said Clint.

Tony nodded his head. ‘All right, all right. Just thought I’d put it out there...just in case you wanted some Stark loving tonight. Your loss, pal,’ he teased.

‘I’m sure I won’t lose any sleep over it,’ said Clint, dryly. He smiled at Tony’s look of outrage. ‘Can you make it back to your place or do you wanna crash on the futon? I got extra blankets and pillows.’

‘Maybe I better stay here. The door looks a long ways away from where I’m at. I promise I won’t attack you in your sleep, princess,’ said Tony, mockingly.

‘That’s good. Then I promise I won’t have to break your arms and make life unpleasant for a while,’ said Clint.

‘Fine. We’re all good, then. Get me my pillow, my blanket, and my bedtime mint,’ said Tony.

Clint snorted. ‘I’ll give you a kick in the ass, Stark, if you keep this up.’ He went over to the closet and took down a blanket and a pillow. He threw the pillow at Tony’s head and laughed when it hit him in the face.

Tony put the pillow under his head and laid out on the futon. ‘Tuck me in, please.’

‘OK. But just one bedtime story. And don’t ask for another drink of water,’ said Clint as he put the blanket over Tony.

‘Hah,’ said Tony. He rolled over and looked up at Clint. ‘Hey...thanks. See you in the morning.’

‘Yeah. See you, then. Night, Tony,’ said Clint.

‘Night, Barton,’ said Tony.

Clint went into his bedroom and climbed into bed. He pulled the sheets and blanket up and got comfortable. He was pleased that his debut was as well received from the customers as it had been. He also received compliments from Rhodey and Peter. 

He enjoyed meeting Mystique, Emma, and Dazzler. And he thought Officer Steve Rogers’ blush was one of the most amusing things ever. He frowned a little as he thought of Thor and Loki and what Tony had told him about them. 

Family sucked. There was no two ways about that. He thought back to Tony’s words, to his welcome to the club. Clint smiled in the dark. He finally belonged and even though this was the life he hadn’t imagined, it was a life he could live in for quite some time.


	5. Take Me Home Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this a good idea? 
> 
> Clint didn't know, didn't care...all he knew was he had a pocketful of cash, strippers that were like family to him, and Tony Stark in his arms.
> 
> Clint and Tony could author a book about Bad Ideas, Bad Choices & Oops, I Did It Again together. With their eyes closed.
> 
> Yet here Clint was, eyes closed, ready to pen a new chapter.
> 
> Clint couldn't think when he was being kissed by Tony and in truth?
> 
> He didn't want to.

Nick walked into the back room, looked at everyone sitting there, sewing or reading a book or looking over a paper and sighed heavily. ‘You are _not_ upholding the reputation of this club,’ he said, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

‘What? Not enough depravity for you?’ drawled Clint, threading a needle with silver thread.

It was another night after a show at _Quiver_ and Clint was tired. It’d been a good evening and he made a decent amount of money and rent was paid and all his bills were also paid. It was nice to know that the money in his wallet was his and his alone. He was happy to sit and catch up on sewing some new outfits for his performances.

‘If someone came back here right now to see what it’s like in the back room of a club, they’d be in for a huge amount of disappointment,’ responded Nick. 

‘They get their money’s worth on stage,’ muttered Gambit, frowning down at one of Peter’s college textbooks.

Peter started bringing his college homework to the club at night; classes had started up again and he was trying to stay on top of the tidal wave of homework assigned to him. Sometimes, Namor sat next to him and helped him decipher the calculus homework. Sometimes, Rhodey read his assignments and critiqued them so Peter could write better drafts before the final one he turned in.

Nick never said anything about the books scattered all over one of the tables. He was, Clint thought, secretly pleased that one of them was getting a college education. Clint’s thoughts turned back to Nick as he began speaking again, addressing Gambit’s comments first.

‘True, that,’ agreed Nick. ‘Still. All right, gentlemen. Nice night. Don’t forget, we’re going to be at Xavier’s in a week. We’ll rotate that entire weekend so that some of you will be here one night and at his club the next night. I’ve put the sign up sheet next to the door. Choose one night or the other. No more than three of you at a time. We need you to cover back here, too,’ reminded Nick.

Tony stretched, the t shirt riding up his body. Clint stared at him, distracted by the ripple of muscle across his stomach as he raised his arms above his head. Tony noticed him, grinned cheekily, and winked at Clint.

Clint rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out at Tony, and bent over the silver lamé fabric he was working on.

‘Is Reed finally deigning to make an appearance?’ asked Tony.

Nick sighs. ‘He says he’s going to do me a favour by working that weekend. A favour,’ he repeats.

Tony snickers. ‘My hero,’ he comments before turning to squint at the sign up sheet. ‘I better sign up and get the night I want, then.’

Nick nodded his head. ‘The rest of you guys, sign up, and next week, you’ll be at Xavier’s the one night and here the other. Thanks.’ 

He turned and left the room.

Tony scratched his name under a date and then said, ‘Hey, Rhodes. Sweet cheeks. Apple sauce, you gonna sign up with me?’

‘Come on, Tony! After calling me those names, you think I want to be any where _near_ you? People are going to think we’re a couple or something,’ groused Rhodey.

‘What? We’re not?’ Tony pretends to be shocked. ‘I thought everyone knew we were conducting a torrid not so secret affair. I was waiting for someone to ask if we’re in an open relationship or if we’re only seeing each other.’

Peter snorts laughter and Namor and him exchange wicked looks of glee. 

‘I was getting the nerve to fight Rhodey so I could go out on a date with you,’ announced Peter, looking too pleased with himself.

‘What?’ said Rhodey, startled.

‘No, no, it was I who decided that it wasn’t fair to stand by and watch the man I lusted after be romanced by another. I was going to take control of my life and pummel the shit out of you, Stark,’ said Namor, his voice deadpan.

‘Wait...oh, hah hah, guys,’ said Tony, sarcasm thick in his voice. He walked back to stand next to Rhodey who shifted back, reflexively.

Tony simply reached out and pulled Rhodey against him, then, quick as a snake, leaned forward and kissed Rhodey on the mouth. ‘There! Now everyone knows about us!’ he exclaimed.

Rhodey pushed Tony away from him. ‘Man, what the HELL have you been drinking tonight? Are you high?’ he demanded.

‘I have had one drink and I haven’t taken any legal or illegal drugs,’ said Tony loftily, shooting a sideways glance at Clint who felt his stomach tighten at the look.

‘I ought to smack you for that,’ muttered Rhodey as he went to sit down next to an amused Gambit.

‘Oh, go on, then,’ urged Tony, leaning over and twitching his butt towards Rhodey.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, flapped a hand at Tony, and picked up one of Peter’s textbooks.

Clint snorted laughter and Rhodey glanced up, winking at Clint before nodding appreciatively at the cloth in Clint’s hands.

Clint and Rhodey often went to the gym together. They talked about sports and music and clothes. Rhodey liked to dress sharp and he knew a lot about fashion. Clint liked to make his own costumes and had a deft hand when it came to tailoring and altering clothing. Rhodey and him had spent some time altering their clothing and sketching out future ideas on paper. 

Clint concentrated on pushing the needle through the fabric, making neat stitches along the inseam. He didn’t want to think over too much on Tony’s statement and he needed his concentration if he was to sew this pattern together. He didn’t want to think about Tony’s sideways look but found himself thinking of it again and again. Damn it.

After another hour of sewing, he set down the completed trousers and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and he needed to go upstairs and stumble into his bed. Peter was packing up his textbooks and thanking Namor for his help. Namor was nodding graciously to Peter’s words and was helping Peter get his things together. 

Rhodey had gone home a half an hour earlier; he needed to be up earlier the next day than most of the other guys and he bid everyone a good night before leaving.

Thor came in when Rhodey left, sitting down next to Gambit. Clint could hear ‘poker’ and ‘ale’ and ‘new poker chips’ and ‘when’ and could figure out what they were planning pretty easily.

Loki hadn’t been around; after his appearance in the club a couple of weeks ago, he’d left town after a couple of days. Thor moped for a day or two but when Clint mentioned planning a poker night in the near future, he brightened up considerably. Apparently, he was ready to start planning and Clint grinned when he saw Thor and Gambit conspiring together.

Clint opened up the sewing kit and put the needle and thread in along with the scissors and ruler. He closed it up and stood up to shake out the trousers and get a good look at it; it looked just right, the silver fabric gleaming under the lights. Clint nodded once and then draped it over a hanger.

‘See you guys tomorrow night,’ he said to the room in general. There were calls of ‘goodnight’ and ‘see ya’ as he left.

It was a little like a family and Clint didn’t know what to think of it at times. Sure, there were nights where there was a lot of drinking and some drug or another was always available. But there were nights where books are set aside everywhere, scraps of fabric are on side tables, and there is a decidedly homey atmosphere.

He went upstairs, unlocked the door to his apartment, and shut the door behind him, locking it. He put the sewing kit on the corner of the kitchen table and brought the trousers into his bedroom to hang up in his closet. He rolled his shoulders, feeling stiff and tight, and decided a hot shower would help work out his tense muscles.

The shower did work wonders. Clint felt 100% better and after he put on a t shirt and boxers, was about ready for bed. He was going to barback for a couple of nights and then dance for a couple more. He wouldn’t have a night off for a while but he was OK with it. He’d caught up on all his bills and was setting aside money in his savings account. For once, Clint felt as though he was in control of his life and it felt pretty good.

He was about to head into the bedroom when there was a soft knock at the door. He walked over, looked in the peek hole and wasn’t surprised to find Tony standing there in front of the door. Clint sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head. He had a feeling Tony would come visiting sooner than later; after the time Tony stayed overnight at Clint’s, there was this awareness between the two of them that everybody picked up on. Peter would look at him and Tony with a slight frown and Gambit would grin, likely placing bets behind his back. 

Still, Clint thought about it from time to time since Tony propositioned him. He wondered what it would feel like to have Tony in his arms. He would study the shape of Tony’s mouth and be distracted by thoughts of kissing Tony and boy did he _not_ need that. Tony’s body was well-defined and the muscles in his arms and back would make Clint’s mouth go dry. 

Clint unlocked and opened up his door to find Tony standing there, quietly, his hands in his pockets and gazing intently at Clint. Clint was a little thrown off by Tony’s behavior; he was used to Tony’s nervous energy and motion but here he was, his dark eyes studying Clint and his body hardly moving except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

‘Hey...’ said Clint and inwardly groaned. Hey?

Tony smiled, then, his eyes sparking with humour. ‘Hey. You getting ready for bed? Or would you mind a little company?’

‘Uh….no?’ said Clint with an upward lilt to his voice. He moved aside and Tony walked into the room. Clint shut the door and locked it again.

‘So...’ said Tony after silence settled between them and Clint wanted to cry. Could this be any more awkward?

‘So….’ repeated Clint and yes, yes it could. ‘I feel like a teen ager,’ he admitted to Tony whose smile grew wider.

‘Am I easier to handle when I’m drunk?’ asked Tony, quietly.

‘Uh...I’m more used to you when you’ve had some alcohol in you,’ said Clint. ‘But...this is nice, Tony. I like you this way.’

‘Good. Because it’s been a bitch not having a drink for the past few hours. I had one at the beginning of the night and then quit after that. Maria kept giving me looks. I usually make quite the dent into her scotch for the night,’ said Tony. ‘I couldn’t tell if she was relieved or worried.’

‘Maybe a little of both? But thank you. I meant it when I said...what I told you. I want you to want me because of me, Tony. Not because the alcohol says it’d be good. Or your judgment is fucked up and you don’t care if it’s me or someone else,’ said Clint.

‘Now wait just a minute, Barton. What the fuck? Have I _ever_ gave you the idea that I’d be thinking of someone else if I was with you?’ demanded Tony, his stillness evaporating as he stepped into Clint’s personal space.

Clint refused to budge. This was the Tony he knew and liked. ‘I didn’t say that. I’m saying that I don’t want to be a fucking substitute, OK? That really sucks. I want to be wanted for me. I want you to want _me_. Just once...for someone to want me,’ murmured Clint.

‘I don’t want to be a substitute either, Clint. If someone didn’t want you in the past, I can’t fill in for that person. I refuse to be second best, either.’ Tony punctuated his statement with a kiss that let Clint know he wouldn’t be thinking of anyone else, not if Tony kissed him like that.

‘I don’t mind sharing. I don’t mind knowing that you also sleep with other people. I’m not a monogamous guy and I don’t expect you to be, either. But.’ And here Tony’s voice became darker and his next kiss was more possessive.

‘When I’m with you, I’m with _you ,_ not someone else I’ve spent time with, all right? I want you, Clint. I want to kiss you,’ and Tony cupped Clint’s face with careful fingers. ‘I want to touch you and get to know your body. It’s you I want tonight and it’s your terms I’m meeting. So don’t worry, Barton. If you’re down with this, let me know.’

Clint took a shaky breath and let it out. He ached with wanting and need and shook with nerves and adrenaline. Any thoughts of going to bed and sleeping were long gone, and when Tony touched him, he leaned into it without any conscious thought.

Tony took that as a yes and leaned forward, meeting Clint, his mouth pressing against Clint’s gently, his lips barely meeting Clint’s lips. 

Clint groaned and kissed Tony back, his mouth pressing harder against Tony’s, his hands reaching up to cup the back of Tony’s head and entangle themselves in Tony’s thick, dark hair.

Tony opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Clint’s lips, wetting them. Clint opened his mouth up in return and lost himself in kissing Tony over and over again, his body pressed up against Tony’s, his hands touching Tony’s back, slipping under his t shirt, caressing the muscles and enjoying the feeling of soft skin against his palms.

‘Do you….do you want to go to your bedroom?’ asked Tony, breaking from the kissing to look at Clint, his eyes glazed with desire. 

‘No, I want us to break our backs on my shitty futon,’ retorted Clint, twining his hands with Tony’s. 

‘Forget it. I’ve paid my debts on shitty futons and back seats of cars,’ muttered Tony. ‘I’m not messing up my neck over monkey acrobatics.’

Clint snickered. ‘Is that what the kids are calling it these days?’

Tony made monkey noises as he pulled Clint into the bedroom. ‘Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’

Clint’s groan of despair turned into a groan of yes, please as Tony pulled Clint’s shirt up and over his head, running greedy hands over Clint’s torso. He pressed kisses on Clint’s neck, nipping at Clint’s collarbone and swiping his tongue over the curve of Clint’s shoulder.

Clint decided to just hang on and enjoy the ride. He’d been with a few men before so he wasn’t new to this. Tony, however, was a small force of nature. He wasn’t shy about showing his affection nor was he afraid to touch Clint wherever he pleased.

Clint let his own hands roam all over Tony’s body, helping Tony take off his t shirt and running his hands over Tony’s chest and stomach. He smiled as Tony’s body arched towards him, hearing Tony encourage him on.

There was a moment’s pause while both men removed their other clothing; it was easier for Clint as he only had boxers on but once that was done, they moved towards Clint’s bed without another word.

Clint lost himself in a sea of emotions; he reminded himself that he shouldn’t make too much of this or that it meant more than it did. Sex was sex and love was love and there were no declarations of the latter. Still. He felt his heart swell as Tony touched him all over. He let his tenderness show in how he touched Tony, how he kissed him, how he ran his hands down Tony’s back as Tony carefully, gently, eased into him.

Clint was expecting it to be hot and heavy and fast. He figured Tony wouldn’t be one for lingering over kisses or spending a lot of time on foreplay. His assumptions were dead wrong. Tony kissed like each kiss was his last. He moved his mouth down Clint’s body and about drove Clint out of his mind with his tongue and lips. He spent a considerable amount of time touching and tasting Clint’s thighs and moving upwards, ignoring Clint’s warnings of ‘if you don’t stop that, it’s all over and we’re both going to be deeply disappointed.’

Tony just chuckled and when he poured lubricant over his fingers and took his sweet time with Clint, Clint writhed and cursed and clutched the sheets between his fingers. Tony put on the condom that Clint handed him and Clint gasped when Tony slid in, gasped and moaned when Tony began to move . When Tony put Clint’s knees up and pushed in _deep_ , his pelvis against Clint’s ass, Clint moaned encouragement.

After that, it was snapshots in Clint’s mind. How Tony looked when Clint urged him to ‘move faster, Stark, I’m not made out of china!’ or how Tony leaned forward and kissed and nipped at Clint’s lips with every stroke. Tony’s body gleamed with sweat and tendrils of sweat dripped down his face onto Clint’s body. Tony tasted of sweat and lust and desire; Clint could hardly get enough of it and he wrapped his arms around Tony, eagerly tasting every bit he could, licking the inside of Tony’s mouth. Tony grasped Clint’s cock and stroked it along with every movement of his own cock inside of Clint. When Clint was ready, Tony’s hand moved faster, his fingers expertly driving Clint over the edge. 

Clint came with a shout and Tony grinned happily. He propped his hands up on either side of Clint’s body and moved faster, snapping his hips back and then forward, driving Clint up on the bed with the force of his movements. Clint didn’t mind; he encouraged Tony to move faster and harder. When Tony came, he cried out, his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body quivering. He collapsed on top of Clint with a muffled exclamation.

After a moment, Tony carefully pulled out, holding the top of the condom expertly. He took it off and Clint said, ‘Over there,’ and Tony got up and put it into the trash can. Clint watched as Tony walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He sighed and retrieved a clean hand towel from the drawer of his night stand on the side of his bed; he wiped himself dry of lubricant and fluids and threw the towel over onto his laundry pile.

After a little bit, Tony came out of the bathroom, and came to Clint’s bed. Clint looked up at him, a lump in his throat. Tony gazed down at him, then crossed over to where his side of the bed would be and got in, pulling the covers up over them both.

‘You want me to stay, Barton?’ he asked.

‘Yeah. But only if I can be the big spoon,’ retorted Clint, retreating back into wise ass remarks.

Tony raised an eyebrow but only snorted. ‘I’m big enough to be the girl in this relationship. Hold me, Barton. Hold me and don’t let go.’

Clint snickered and pulled Tony close, wrapping his arms around him and curling up against his back. Tony sighed and placed a kiss onto Clint’s wrist.

Before Clint drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were on Tony’s remarks and he realized that was the problem: he could easily hold onto Tony and not let him go. He decided he’d think more about that later but he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

As he fell asleep, he felt Tony relax more against him and realized he was also fast asleep. It made him feel better than he should; Tony trusted him enough to actually fall asleep with him.

Clint fell asleep with only one thing on his mind: what happens in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this pairing happened.
> 
> I swear to all the gods and goddesses, this wasn't planned. I HAD my pairings set in my head and then, then, Clint looked at me with his adorable sad boy eyes and there was Tony with his 'you love me the most and you really want me to have this' and I sighed and said, 'Fine! Fine! But don't break anything and don't come crying to me, Argentina.' 
> 
> *sighs and pinches bridge of nose*
> 
> Otherwise, all hail to my awesome beta, aphrodite_mine who reminded me that it's great to have description but action, please, otherwise my readers' eyes will glaze over and not in a good way.


	6. The Hour of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude Chapter in which Clint and Thor have a quiet talk in the wee hours of the morning.
> 
> Never fear, I will write about poker night, Maneater Night at Xavier's, and whatever else my strippers tell me. 
> 
> And more Loki. And more fine police officers. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy this wee chapter where many things are discussed and some feelings are revealed.

Clint shifted his position on the top of the roof of Quiver. It was the hour of the wolf, indeed, and he needed time and space away from everyone else. He didn’t often need to get away from everyone else but every now and then, he needs that solitude. He had a glass and a half bottle of whisky at his side and the view of the city from the roof eased something in his heart.

He’d found a couple of milk crates and made a makeshift chair out of them, lowering himself to sit on them with a weary sigh. The past few weeks were busy for him. He’d had his time at Xavier’s (more fun than he cared to admit), won at Poker night (Remy was grudgingly impressed), and had learned to expect Tony over a couple times a week. It should have made him happy and content but instead, he felt as though he were caged. It made him want to break things.

There was a slight noise and the door to the roof opened. Clint tilted his head and looked over as he took another sip of whisky. He hoped it wasn’t Tony wondering where he was. Or Nick. He figured that his absence would be noted and someone would want to seek him out. The last person he expected to see looking at him was Thor.

Thor had his hand on the door and he looked apologetic. ‘Are you OK, Clint? You weren’t sitting in the main room and no one answered when I knocked on your door. I figured you might have come up here.’

‘I...’ Clint paused, feeling something in him _shift_. ‘I’ve had better days,’ he admitted, raising the glass to his lips again.

‘I know something about having better days. May I come join you?’ asked Thor.

‘Sure. Here,’ said Clint, getting up slightly to shove a milk crate over to Thor.

‘Thank you,’ said Thor sincerely, as though Clint had given him the jewels of some long lost civilization.

There was silence for a bit as Clint continued watching the night sky, tracking the stars wheeling up overhead. He could feel Thor breathing next to him, silent as well.

‘What is it about this day that makes it less than others?’ asked Thor quietly, after a while.

Clint shrugged. ‘I got a letter and I wasn’t...I shouldn’t have opened it. I should have burned it like I’ve burned all the others, sight unseen. But life’s been good lately and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a look. It wouldn’t hurt to see what was inside. That was a mistake,’ he grumbled.

‘It was bad news? Family? Someone is ill?’ asked Thor, his voice sympathetic.

‘No…it was someone from my past. Managed to track me down again. Wanted things I refuse to give. Not anymore,’ clipped out Clint. He turned his head and pinned Thor down with a fierce look. ‘The past is the past. I paid my fucking dues. I’m not going to be bound by guilt or loyalty or past ties.’

‘This someone is family?’ asked Thor, his voice careful.

‘Yeah. And I shouldn’t be surprised he tracked me down. He always wanted more than he had. Always wanted more than he should have. When I was...stupid...I gave him everything he wanted and more. It wasn’t enough. The world owed him and I owed him for being the younger brother,’ murmured Clint. 

‘Ah, brothers,’ said Thor, a world of understanding in his tone. ‘It’s not the easiest burden, is it? You are the youngest?’

‘It was the two of us. Him and I. Crap home, crap foster home, one after the other...and after the last home...we decided we’d rather risk being on the streets than stay where we were. So we ran. He protected me with his fists for a while. And then, he didn’t,’ said Clint, his voice dark.

Thor watched the far off traffic on the streets down below, seeing the sweep of lights under the lamp posts. ‘I’m the older brother...tis always my fists and Loki has always used his wits. He has a clever tongue, a sharp blade that cuts deep into one’s heart if one isn’t shielded. It’s hard to protect one’s self from family. The options are few and the penalty is harsh. You’re supposed to put up with any kind of behavior from family, whether good or bad. And if it becomes too much, a person isn’t supposed to walk away. A person must be loyal to family.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, I told myself I was done with him. Done with his lies and his ability to make me dance to his tune. I told him to leave me the fuck alone. I didn’t want anything more to do with him. I told him I’d break his fucking legs if he came knocking at my door. And I meant it.’ Clint threw Thor a narrow eyed look. ‘I _mean_ it. I'll hurt him. He let me...he stood by...I tried to tell myself that he couldn’t do anything. I tried to tell myself that he’d get hurt just as bad. But in the end, I realized that he didn’t want to help me. He made the choice to stand by and..that was it. He decided that he was...that his life, his safety, was worth more than mine.’’

Thor reached out, tentatively, and touched Clint’s shoulder. ‘I’m sorry. I’m sorry for your loss and for this betrayal by someone who should have been loyal to you.’

‘Thank you. How do you manage, Thor? How are you able to see Loki time and time again? He seems...so distant,’ said Clint, as diplomatically as possible. He didn’t want to say Loki was an asshat out and out but perhaps Thor heard it in his tone because he arched an amused eyebrow at Clint.

‘He is...he is not as he once was. I know you all think I’m foolish, to want to keep in touch with him, to want him to stop by. I know you think I am soft, am an easy touch for him. And perhaps there is some truth in that,’ sighed Thor. He met Clint’s eyes and Clint felt sick seeing the anguish in Thor’s eyes.

‘Like you said, it’s family, Thor,’ said Clint, softly. He reached out and squeezed Thor’s shoulder, firmly. ‘We have no right to judge and I apologize if I’ve given that impression. I overstepped boundaries.’

Thor’s smile flashed in the dim light. ‘I was right. You are very polite. And thank you, Clint. I do appreciate the apology. But you have made a good point. I should be more firm with him. I should insist he stop the dangerous business he’s involved in and start a new path. He’s changed into someone I barely know and someone I don’t want to be around, often. It grieves me to admit it but he’s dangerous. I know why the good policemen stop by so often when he’s around. At least he’s not stupid enough to try anything while they’re at the club.’

Clint looked at him in surprise. He had figured out the timing of the officers well enough. They were polite and smiled warmly at him but their figures stiffened whenever Loki went sauntering past them. Nick was more often in the bar area when Loki was around, too, chatting with Maria but keeping an eye on things. 

Loki had paid for Tony’s company a handful of times since the night he paid for Clint and Tony to dance for him. At least twice, he’d come upstairs with Tony when the club closed. Clint tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach when he saw Loki following Tony upstairs. Instead, he would exchange worried glances with Rhodey and then head to his own apartment. He wasn’t sure if he was sick with worry or jealousy. It was probably a combination of both.

Thor raised his eyebrows in response. ‘I’m not as thick as I look, Clint,’ he said, almost kindly. ‘And I do notice quite a lot while I’m walking around the floor. I know which patrons are there to watch. I know which patrons will be rambunctious but not be a bother. And I know which patrons to keep an eye on. Those are the ones who will try to bend or break the house rules. Is it just your brother that’s bothering you right now?’

Clint stretched his back a little, raising his hands above his head to get the kinks out. Thor waited patiently, his own head tipped back to study the stars overhead. After a few minutes, Clint breaks the easy silence.

‘That’s the thing of it, Thor. I came here, hoping for a place to land for a spell. And I’ve had time to catch my breath. I can make a decent living, here. I have friends. It’s been nice not having to watch my back or worry if I’m going to get a decent night’s sleep or enough food to eat. For the first time in a long time, I feel safe. I had no intentions of getting involved with anyone. Here I am, though, making the same stupid mistakes. I’m messing things up by getting my emotions all tangled up. I wish I had no heart,’ said Clint, bitterly.

Thor sucked in a shocked breath. ‘Do not wish for such a thing, Clint. To have no heart is to have no humanity and to have no humanity is to be the walking dead. You are not the walking dead and I wouldn’t want you to be. Don’t regret your humanity.’

Clint rubbed his face with one hand. ‘I never thought I’d have the picket fence, Thor. I never dreamt of having children, of settling down. I didn’t think that was the life for me. I am aware of my own limitations.’

He looked over at Thor and sighed. ‘This is going to sound weird, seeing as I’ve never seen myself in a domestic scenario but I’ve been thinking about it, lately.’

Thor raised his eyebrows and turned his head slightly so he could glance at Clint. ‘What’s weird about it?’

‘Just...’ Clint shrugged with one shoulder. ‘I don’t know if I’m able to be a one person man. Yet I’d like someone to be my one person man. It messes with my head. Why should I be thinking this right now? I should be running away, screaming. Picket fences. Bah!’

Thor chuckled and shifted his position a little. ‘Are you wishing Tony would be this man? Or have you met someone else and aren’t sure what to do?’ asked Thor.

‘I haven’t met anyone else. I get along with Tony. But I know he isn’t into monogamy and I know he doesn’t want to be pinned down. So I’m stuck with how I feel and wishing I’d wise up. Jesus fuck me on a Tuesday,’ groaned Clint.

Thor leaned back and laughed, his rumble echoing over the streets. Clint, after staring at him with a semi disgruntled look on his face, reluctantly snickered.

‘I’m sorry, my friend. Jesus’ calendar is probably full on most Tuesdays,’ teased Thor after one last chortle. Clint snorted and handed Thor the half empty bottle of whisky.

Thor shrugged and took a swig right from the bottle, grinning at Clint’s look of outrage.

‘I see no glass for me and I’m fairly certain you have had all your immunizations. I, myself, am as pure as the driven snow,’ announced Thor, pressing a hand to his chest.

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘Fine. But just so it’s clear, I’m the classy one, here.’

‘Indeed. So. A letter from your brother and my brother and your Tony knocking boots,’ pondered Thor.

‘“Knocking boots?”’ repeated Clint, incredulously, a grin stealing across his face. ‘What decade did you get trapped in?’

Thor sniffed. ‘Fine. Loki tapped that ass. Is that better?’ he demanded, his eyes twinkling. 

‘Ugh. Not much. Yeah, that about sums it up. I just needed to think by myself for a while. I’m glad you came up, though. Thanks,’ said Clint.

‘You’re welcome. Are you going to answer your brother?’ asked Thor.

Clint shook his head. ‘No. It would end poorly, probably in blood and tears, most likely my own. As much as it aches, I’m going to let the past stay where it belongs.’

Thor nodded his head in agreement. ‘Sometimes you have to let those ghosts go. It’s never easy. I wish it was.’

Clint eased back until he was slouching against the side of the wall, the milk crate a rest for his feet. He put his feet up and leaned back, feeling the cool concrete against his backside. 

He pulled the letter out from his pocket with a little effort and then, using the lighter that he’d brought up with him, set the letter on fire. It burned brightly for a moment and then was nothing but ashes, blowing away in the slight breeze that circulated on the roof. 

Thor handed him the whisky bottle without comment. He took a long drink from the whisky bottle and handed it back to Thor. Thor took a drink as well and then sighed.

Clint didn’t feel the need to say anything more. He sat there, Thor at his side, until the sky lightened. He got up, touched Thor’s shoulder, and nodded. Thor nodded back, his own eyes shadowed and distant.

Clint went back downstairs, unlocked his apartment door, and went in, locking the door behind him. He put the empty whisky bottle on the counter and stripped methodically as he went until he was naked. The shower felt good, the clean sheets on his bed felt better. 

Clint fell asleep, the quiet of the early morning easing the way.


	7. Love is a Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Clint wasn't sure how things would go between him and Tony. After all, isn't this the scene where awkward emotions are revealed and everyone wishes they were somewhere else?
> 
> He didn't expect Tony to stay. Or to eat breakfast with him. And he certainly didn't expect Tony to challenge his hard fought for aloofness.
> 
> The game, as they say, is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which more is learned about Clint and Tony is, well, Tony.
> 
> This is going to have some repercussions in the future and not all of it will be wanted or expected....
> 
> As always, my thanks to my writer-in-crime, aphrodite_mine for beta'ing this wonderfully.
> 
> A little New Year's eve pressie for you! Happy 2014! Thank you for reading, commenting, kudo'ing, reccing...and just giving it all the love...I so appreciate all of that and I appreciate you. Have a most wonderful 2014, everyone!

Clint fully expected to wake up the next morning and find Tony gone, out the door without a mention or an excuse. He wasn’t prepared to wake up and find Tony still in bed with him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other tucked underneath a pillow.

Clint took the opportunity to study Tony, to really look at him without the distraction of Tony’s energy or Clint worrying about Tony catching him in the act. Tony’s eyelashes were long and black and swept over his cheeks endearingly. His hair was a glorious tousled mess and the muscles in his shoulders flexed slightly as he shifted in his sleep. He looked like one of Peter Pan’s lost boys, finding his way into Clint’s bed and Clint felt his heart clench at the thought. Lost boys, the two of them, holding onto one another in the dark.

The night before, Tony swept over Clint like a tidal wave and Clint allowed himself to be pulled under. Tony’s kisses felt like the ocean and the salt on his skin reminded Clint of the salt taste in the air along the eastern seaboard. Clint knew he shouldn’t be emotionally invested in this. Tony was comfortable with a friends with benefits relationship but that’s as far as it’d get. He still had his groupies and his other stripper companions to spend time in between the sheets. Clint wasn’t his only choice.

Clint recalled his words, though, and didn’t doubt Tony meant every word. He might not be Clint’s only partner but when he was with him, he’d treat him as though he was. And that was the problem, right there. It would be too easy to fool himself into thinking it meant more than it did. Clint knew he was touch and attention starved. He didn’t get enough of either growing up and he’d risked bodily harm sometimes just to have one or the other. Sometimes, he was lucky enough to get both for a little while. It never lasted, though. 

When Clint was on the road with the circus, he’d arrive in a town and wait for the circus groupies to show. If it were a big town, he could sleep with either a man or a woman and not worry about physical harm. If he was in a small town, he’d play it safe and sleep with a woman. On occasion, he’d sleep with a man who made it clear he could handle the consequences. Clint liked those men with their bravado and their wicked smiles in the dark. 

Every now and then, he’d make a connection. Someone who he could talk to for hours, pillow talk that had him heavy lidded the next day but smiling for no reason. He’d keep their addresses and write to them when he was on the road. If his circus came through town again, he was treated like returning royalty and that eased the ongoing loneliness. 

Clint loved that he could get attention and be touched by someone who still wanted him, who wanted to keep that connection despite the miles and the months that went on by. It felt a little like that with Tony. They were miles apart when it came to commitment and Clint knew he wouldn’t be able to count on an ongoing monogamous relationship with Tony. He didn’t doubt that Tony would send out his own messages, letting Clint know he would be happy to take up where they’d left off.

Clint sighed to himself and then got out of bed after gently moving Tony’s arm out of the way. He put on a pair of sweatpants and pulled a t shirt over his head before walking into the kitchen and opening up the refrigerator door. There was a carton of eggs, milk, butter, and bread. That was more than enough. He snagged open the freezer door and took out a frozen can of orange juice, setting it on the counter next to the egg carton.

Clint had the orange juice mixed and in a pitcher in the refrigerator, the bread toasted and buttered, and the eggs were almost done when he saw Tony leaning against the wall. Tony had put on his clothes from the night before and though everything was wrinkled, he still looked tempting. This wasn’t the time for acting upon that, though. Clint nodded his head at him and then turned back to expertly flip the eggs over and then set two on one plate and two on the other. He put the plates on the tiny dining room table and then a plate with toast stacked on it. He opened up the fridge, set the pitcher on the table and grabbed silverware and two glasses from the cupboard.

Tony walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, smiling a little up at Clint as Clint poured him a glass of orange juice first before filling his own glass. Clint sat down and cut into his egg, dipping a piece of toast into the yolk. 

‘Looks pretty good, Barton,’ commented Tony, cutting into his own egg and mimicking Clint’s moves. 

‘Thanks. Thought you might want something in your stomach. We didn’t eat a lot last night,’ said Clint.

‘No...the show was good, though. Are you up for Xavier’s in a couple of days? We’ve got the big poker night a few days after that. Nothing like scheduling insanity back to back,’ griped Tony, rolling his eyes.

Clint shrugged. ‘The poker date’s decided? I thought they were still planning it last night,’ he pointed out.

‘Eh. Thor gets too impatient. He wants to play soon. I think he wants to push Loki out of his mind as much as he can. Not that I don’t blame him. So Remy and him will tell us it’s a few days after Xavier’s. They want us to blow the extra money we’ll make there on the table,’ said Tony with a wry grin.

‘That makes perfect sense. Yeah, I’m ready for the show. Is it a fancy place?’ asked Clint, his curiosity getting the better of him.

‘It’s pretty nice. They have a separate area for gambling there, too. There’s some poker tables and other games that people can play. A few slot machines, too. Xavier and his partner, Eric, run all of it. Eric’s in charge of the gambling, Xavier is in charge of the club. Logan is head of security there and I think you met a few of the ladies that night at our club,’ reminded Tony.

‘Yeah...they were really nice. I liked them. They’re not dancing that night?’ asked Clint.

‘They’ll dance most of it. We don’t have a lot of men and we’re booked for two nights. We’re more like…the special entertainment of the evening, not the main event. It’s all right, though. I like being the special entertainment,’ grinned Tony, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Clint finishes up his breakfast and drinks the last of his juice. ‘That does not surprise me in the least, Stark,’ he says, his tone dry, the corner of his mouth curling up a little at Tony’s huff.

Tony mops up the last of the yolk on his plate with a crust of toast then eats it whole, stopping only to take a large sip of his orange juice. He swallows and then drains his glass at one go.

Clint gathers up their plates and puts them to the side of the sink. He starts up the hot water and puts some dish soap in. After a moment, he slides the plates in and then gathers up the glasses and silverware and the plate the toast had been on. All of this also goes into the dish water. Clint shuts off the faucet and wipes his hands on the hand towel hanging from the silverware drawer.

Tony watched him the entire time, his dark eyes marking every move Clint made. He doesn’t say a word, just follows Clint with his eyes. Clint sat down across from him and smiled a little. Tony smiled back and the small silence filled the room.

‘I better go,’ murmured Tony. ‘Thanks for breakfast and last night--’

‘Don’t,’ Clint interrupted him. ‘Don’t act like I did you any favours. We both wanted it. I’ll see you tonight.’ Clint’s voice didn’t shake; he was proud of that.

Tony gave him a sharp look but then shrugged. ‘All right. I’ll see you later.’

Clint got up and walked to the door. He turned and froze when Tony pushed into him, pushing him back against the door. Tony put his hands up on the door, on either side of Clint’s shoulders and leaned into Clint’s body, his chest pushing against Clint’s chest.

Tony kissed Clint, cupping the back of his head with one hand, leaning against him. Clint closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Tony’s tongue in with a small sigh. Tony took his time, kissing Clint thoroughly, carefully holding the back of Clint’s head the entire time.

He drew back and his eyes were dilated, his breathing uneven, and Clint could feel he was hard, his cock rubbing against Clint’s own half hard erection through the layers of clothing between them. Clint made himself look at Tony and took a deep, shuddering breath.

‘Unfair, Stark,’ he gritted out, his hands twitching but he was _not_ going to touch Tony. He _wasn’t_.

‘All’s fair in love and war, Barton,’ rasped Tony. He nibbled at Clint’s lower lip, smiling at Clint’s groan.

‘This isn’t love, Tony,’ murmured Clint. He pushed away from the door and managed to move Tony with him. He opened the door and stepped to the side, raising his eyebrows at Tony.

Tony sighed. ‘Well, then...it’s war. Brace yourself, Barton. You won’t know what hit you.’ He smiled then. ‘This is going to be fun.’ He inclined his head, then sauntered out into the hallway, walking to the elevator.

Clint closed the door behind him, locked it, and then leaned against it, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Goddamn it.


	8. She Works Hard for the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing at Xavier's was everything Clint thought it would be. Lovely ladies. Making money. Meeting Charles and Erik, the co-owners of the club & casino.
> 
> He wasn't expecting the proposition at the end of the night. Not from Dazzler. And certainly not from Tony.
> 
> In which Clint dances, Tony gets nervous, Logan makes an appearance, and Gambit makes a high stakes bet with Clint.
> 
> In other words, business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ongoing saga of Clint and Tony, do you even know what you're doing with each other? No, I didn't think so.
> 
> Also, Poker Night is going to be reaaallly interesting if Gambit has his way.
> 
> You get to see more cameos here...and never fear, you'll see them again. Just a glimpse into the other side, so to speak.
> 
> Next up: Poker Night or What Happens When You Invite Two Police Officers to a Poker Game
> 
> My thanks as always to Aphrodite_mine for her supreme beta'ing. I can't describe the colour of a carpet if my life depended upon it. Sheesh.

Xavier’s was a neat place, Clint admitted. It was flashier than Quiver, extending two city blocks with neon all over like a Vegas contender. There were two entrances to the place; one was for the strip club, the other was for the gambling side of it. There were plenty of people going in the doors on either side.

Clint rode in the car with Tony, Rhodey, Gambit, and Peter. Tony had a flashy two seater so that was right out but Rhodey had a nice dependable four wheel drive vehicle with plenty of room for five strippers and their clothing and accessories. Clint sat in the middle in the back, Gambit and Peter flanking him. Tony was in the front seat but from time to time he turned around and flashed Clint a grin.

They pulled up to the backside of the building and parked in the “employees only” parking area. Rhodey popped the trunk and Clint hauled out his suitcase on wheels and an armful of outfits. He followed everyone else to the back door where a short, dark haired man with long dark sideburns leaned against the doorway. The cigar clenched between his teeth glowed at the tip.

‘Logan,’ said Rhodey, cautiously.

‘Bub. You got a new one with you?’ asked Logan, peering out into the dark to single out Clint with practised ease.

‘Yeah. This is Clint. He’s pretty awesome. Clint, this is Logan, Head of Security for Xavier and Eric,’ introduced Rhodey.

‘Pleased to meet you, sir,’ said Clint, extending a hand. He ignored Tony’s smirk and Peter’s grin.

Logan raised his eyebrows but took his hand and shook it firmly. He sneered at Tony and Peter. ‘Looks like somebody grew up with manners. Wish I could say that for the two of you. Welcome to the club, kid,’ growled Logan.

‘Thanks. Looking forward to it,’ said Clint, shaking his hand a little. Logan had one hell of a grip.

‘The same room?’ asked Rhodey to Logan and Logan nodded. 

‘Yeah. I’ll see you later, once everyone’s checked in,’ muttered Logan. He had a tablet in his hand and tapped on it. 

‘Great. Thanks,’ said Rhodey and motioned to the rest of them. Clint walked behind Tony and studied his surroundings as he went along. The hallway they were in was lit by small LED lights and their steps were muffled by a thick burgundy carpet. The walls were painted a light brown and every few feet there were posters of past performers on the wall.

Clint recognized the girls who came into Quiver the night of his official debut. He also saw some he didn’t know in posters as well.

They came to a T and Rhodey took a right. Just down the hall a little further and then he opened up a door, saying, ‘Let’s get sorted out and ready for the big night.’

Clint stepped inside and looked around. It was a huge dressing room, much like the one at Quiver and he relaxed. It was nice to have some sense of familiarity. There were huge mirrors all on one side of the wall that were well lit. A counter ran the entire length of the wall beneath the mirrors and comfortable padded chairs were placed at intervals under the counter.

Clint hung his outfits up on the long wardrobe bar and wheeled his suitcase over to a chair. He popped it open and took out the make up, hair accessories, and shoes he’d need for the night.

There was a tap on the door and a gentleman with flowing dark hair peered in. He had a leonine look to him and his gaze was sharp and watchful. 

‘Eric!’ exclaimed Rhodey and the man smiled.

‘Hi, Rhodey. Logan told me you were here and getting set up. Who’d you bring for the night?’ he asked, walking into the room.

‘The usual suspects,’ teased Rhodey with a grin. ‘Tony, Pete, Gambit, and this here’s Clint. He’s our newest guy but he’s pretty fantastic. Nick’s pleased.’

‘Ah. Pleased to meet you, Clint. I’m Eric, the co-owner of the place. Charles will be down shortly. I had a moment to step in before things got really busy and I have to head over to the gambling side,’ explained Eric. He shook Clint’s hand and nodded at the other men.

‘We’ll see you later on, then?’ asked Tony, walking over and putting an arm around Clint’s waist.

Eric raised his eyebrows slightly but only said, ‘Yes. I’ll stop in and see how the show is going. See you later, gentlemen.’

He left and Clint rounded on Tony, knocking his hand away. ‘What are you _doing_ ’ he hissed.

Tony’s face was that of perfect innocence. ‘What? I can’t put my arm around you? There’s a law against it or something?’

‘Just...I’m not your property, Tony. Don’t think you can claim me without there being something in return,’ said Clint, evenly. He walked over to the table and sat down, pulling his make up bag close to him and opening it.

‘Right. OK,’ muttered Tony. He went over to the other side of the table and sat down, rummaging through his suitcase.

Rhodey sighed and Gambit and Peter shrugged at one another; they’d been aware Clint and Tony were attracted to each other but weren’t sure of how far they’d gone. Gambit silently adjusted the odds in his head. He wondered what bets the others would place on Tony and Clint having staying power.

After a while, there was another tap on the door and another man peeked inside. He looked scholarly, even with his bald head and his body in a trim wheelchair that gleamed under the lights.

‘Hullo, there,’ he said, his cut glass British accent shaping his words. ‘I’m Charles Xavier. Co owner of Xavier’s. I believe my associate, Eric, checked in with you already?’

‘Hi, Charles!’ welcomed Tony. ‘Yeah, he did. How are you?’

‘Doing well, Tony. And yourself?’ asked Charles. He didn’t look as _menacing_ as Eric but there was something there that had Clint wary. The hint of steel in his tone and the way he seemed to read everything in how Tony moved and talked.

‘I’m all right,’ murmured Tony, his tone level. ‘You know everyone except for Clint. He’s new. Clint, I’d like you to meet Charles.’

Clint got up from his chair and crossed the room to shake Charles’s hand. He met keen eyes that saw everything and Clint had the feeling he could read minds. 

‘The pleasure is mine,’ murmured Charles, tilting his head slightly and studying Clint. ‘I’ve heard you are doing well over at Quiver. Nick has mentioned you as have some of the ladies. I’m pleased you’re here, tonight.’

‘Thanks,’ said Clint, smiling happily. Compliments were always a surprise to him; he was pleased and somewhat shy in Charles’s presence.

Charles looked over at Gambit and Peter. ‘Are you two gentlemen behaving yourselves? College going well, Peter? And any new card games on the horizon, Gambit?’

‘College is doing great, Xavier. Maintaining almost a 4.0, thanks to Rhodey and Namar’s help,’ said Peter with a grin.

‘Good, good. That’s great news. Keep it up. You know Nick and I believe in rewarding academic achievements,’ reminded Xavier.

‘Yeah. Thanks for that, too. That was a nice surprise last semester. I really appreciate the help,’ said Peter.

‘You’re welcome, Peter. I appreciate you applying yourself. Who knows? You could invent something amazing one day,’ said Xavier.

‘There’s going to be another poker night, I think,’ said Gambit. ‘Thor needs the distraction,’ he added, exchanging significant glances with Charles.

‘I see. If you run into...problems...do tell me. I’ll offer our security services anytime,’ said Charles, smoothly.

‘Will do,’ promised Gambit. ‘For now, though, it’s OK. I’m looking to get all Clint’s money, anyway. He says he can play his way around a table. That is a challenge I cannot ignore.’

Charles laughed. ‘I’m sure it will be quite the game. All right, gentlemen. I best get to the front. The ladies will stop in when they’re ready and show you the set list. It’s been a pleasure. Same rules at Quiver apply here, don’t forget.’

‘Got it,’ said Tony. ‘Thanks for the invite, Charles. Thank Eric for us, too.’

‘You’re welcome and I will. Later, then,’ said Charles who turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself out.

‘Rules?’ asked Clint, looking at Tony.

‘Yeah. Same ones as I told you at Quiver. And do have a drink, here. Sam makes damn good mixed drinks but don’t tell Maria I said that,’ said Tony with a grin.

*****

Clint was having a blast. He’d done two numbers and the customers loved them. He’d made Dazzler laugh, Kitty wolf-whistle, and Storm arch an eyebrow in amusement. Emma had come on stage and stripped with him and the resultant reaction from the crowd almost blew the roof off. 

He was putting his finishing touches on his outfit for his ‘Love Game’ song when Tony came up and put his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of Clint’s neck.

‘Tony...’ murmured Clint, closing his eyes briefly.

‘You were great out there. The ladies are already talking about the next time you can perform with them. I think they want their turn after Emma,’ said Tony, humour evident in his voice.

Clint checked his reflection; everything looked just right. He turned in Tony’s arms and ground his pelvis against Tony’s, causing Tony to gasp.

‘You like it?’ he asked.

‘Yeah...yeah, I do,’ said Tony. ‘Come home with me, after the show. I’ll show you how much I like it.’ Tony ran his hands down Clint’s side, holding Clint’s hips with his fingers slipping into the inside of Clint’s skintight leather pants.

‘Tony,’ said Clint, his voice hoarse. He was so hard, it was uncomfortable in his pants. He knew Tony was upping the ante in their whatever this was but he couldn’t find it in him to care just then. He wanted Tony. He wanted to touch him and taste him. He wanted to look into his eyes when Tony fucked him into the bed. He wanted to see Tony fall apart in his arms. 

‘Do you want to, Clint? Will you?’ asked Tony, all teasing absent from his voice. He looked at Clint and his eyes were dilated but steady. 

‘Yeah. I want to…I’m not a game, Tony,’ said Clint softly, resting his forehead on Tony’s.

Tony shuddered in a wavering breath. ‘Yeah...I know. I...I’m not good at this. I can’t promise anything, Clint. But I want you now and I’m not thinking of anyone else.’

‘Not even Loki?’ pressed Clint, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. 

‘Not even him. Not now. Just you,’ said Tony, punctuating his words with a kiss. ‘I told you once, I’m not going to think of anyone else when I’m with you and I’ll keep my word on that.’

Clint nodded. ‘OK, then. Later. When we’re done.’

Tony’s face brightened. ‘You mean it? You….you will?’ he asked.

Clint smiled. ‘Yeah. Now let me go. I gotta fix my lipstick again,’ he said, walking over to the table and getting his lip gloss out.

‘Ack. Lip gloss on my lips. How do I look?’ teased Tony, puckering his mouth.

Clint glanced over and laughed. Tony had sparkling pink gloss all over his lips and some on his moustache and the top of his goatee.

‘Marvelous,’ he drawled and snickered some more when Tony rolled his eyes at his own face in the mirror and wiped the lip gloss off.

Dazzler came into the room after a quick knock on the door. She looked Clint up and down and grinned. ‘Wow. It’s Las Vegas in the big city!’ she exclaimed, running an admiring hand over Clint’s feathers.

Tony playfully slapped her hand away. ‘Look but don’t touch. All mine tonight!’ he crowed.

Clint turned pink and Dazzler hooted. ‘Darn. Some of the girls were wondering if you’d be up for some fun after,’ she said.

‘What kind of fun?’ asked Clint, curious.

‘The kind that involves not a lot of clothes, a whole lot of moving around, and swearing everyone to secrecy,’ said Tony with a grin.

‘Awww….sorry, Dazzler. I’ve got plans,’ said Clint, smiling at how Tony’s face lit up.

‘Lucky man, Tony Stark. Lucky lucky man. Better hope Mystique _and_ Emma forgive you,’ she sang. She winked at them and then added, ‘You’re up in five, Clint. Good luck although I doubt you’ll need it.’

She left, leaving Clint and Tony staring at each other.

‘Hey...you could go if you want. I mean, I’m sure I don’t want Mystique and Emma angry at me. That’s something no sane person would want, ever,’ said Tony, fervently.

‘I’ll have to do a rain check,’ said Clint. ‘Like I said, I’ve got plans.’

‘Damn it, Clint...you make it so hard, sometimes,’ murmured Tony.

‘I know I do, baby,’ winked Clint, rubbing his hand over Tony’s crotch and feeling him still semi-hard. ‘I’ll make it even harder later on.’

He sashayed away after blowing Tony a kiss.

‘Fuck, I’m in trouble,’ said a dazed Tony. He sat down in the chair and sighed happily.

*****

Rhodey glanced into the backseat of the vehicle. Clint was half propped up by an amused Gambit and half falling against an equally amused Peter.

‘What happened?’ asked Rhodey.

‘Uh...ecstasy?’ answered Clint with a giggle.

‘You did some drugs?’ whispered Peter, poking at Clint.

‘Ow! No...not...drugs...the feeling, you geek,’ teased Clint. He sighed and his whole body trembled like a leaf.

‘So what happened?’ asked Rhodey, turning to Tony who was smiling at Clint, half turned in his seat.

‘Well, after the show, Emma got a hold of Clint and when I finally found him, he was half undressed with Emma, Mystique, and Dazzler paying him a whole lot of personal attention. Our boy had Emma on the upper half of his body, Mystique between his legs, and Dazzler giving him a private dance,’ reported Tony, his mouth twitching upwards.

‘Ah. So you discovered why she fits her name very well,’ guessed Rhodey, glancing again at Clint.

‘She’s so beautiful. And….she has this way of moving her hips that...it’s magic. It has to be magic because it’s unreal. And...her skin is so soft and it glows,’ murmured Clint.

‘Are you sure you didn’t drink something?’ asked Peter, suspiciously. He frowned at Clint, checking his eyes.

‘Not one drop. I’d had some beer earlier in the evening between my songs but not later on. No, this was all Dazzler’s doing,’ said Clint.

‘Wow. Lucky you,’ said Peter with a thread of envy in his voice.

‘My life is pretty good, guys. I have a good job. I’ve got great co workers,’ and here Clint nudged Gambit and Peter. ‘I have plenty of money to pay the bills and to spoil myself from time to time. I’m pretty lucky, Peter. You’re right. Ain’t gonna’ knock it. Just gonna’ enjoy it.’

‘That, my friend, is the best way to go about things. Enjoy while you can. When I take your money from you during our poker night, you can wish your luck was better, then,’ said Gambit with a wink.

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘Right. We’ll just see about that. I bet my luck holds.’

‘What do you want to bet on that?’ asked Gambit, immediately.

Clint thought for a moment. ‘I bet that my luck holds and you have to ask Rogue out.’ Clint hadn’t missed the steamy looks the two had exchanged over the course of the night. Clint figured there was some history, there.

‘Fine. And when your luck doesn’t hold?’ asked Gambit.

‘Then I do a private dance for whomever you can get to sit still for it,’ said Clint.

‘Hah! I know just the person,’ announced Gambit, looking disturbingly satisfied.

‘Uh….who?’ asked Clint, curious.

‘Officer Coulson,’ replied Gambit.

Clint about choked. ‘Wait...what? No! He wouldn’t go for...Gambit, come on!’

‘How do _you_ know what he’d go for and wouldn’t? Have you talked to him? Watched him? I have,’ said Gambit, smugly.

‘Fine. Why don’t you invite him and Officer Rogers to the card game, then. I’ll see for my own eyes how full of shit you are,’ challenged Clint with a wide grin.

‘Deal. Just get ready to do some dancing, boy. The fine officer will be most appreciative. Yes, most appreciative indeed,’ said Gambit, slouching in his seat and looking pleased.

Clint and Tony exchanged looks. Clint remembered Officer Rogers watching Tony with a subtle wistfulness. He couldn’t recall Officer Coulson looking at him with anything close to wistfulness. Gambit must be reading the man wrong.

There was silence as Rhodey navigated the car towards Quiver. He pulled up to the curb and dropped Tony and Clint off. They grabbed their suitcases and their outfits and let themselves in with Tony’s key.

Clint walked towards his apartment but was stopped by Tony who put a hand on his arm.

‘Do you...do you still want me to come over?’ asked Tony.

‘Yeah...do you still want to?’ asked Clint.

‘I’d like to,’ said Tony, quietly. He looked down and then up at Clint. ‘I’ll put this away and be over in a few, OK?’

‘Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll see you in a little bit,’ answered Clint. He let himself in, parked his suitcase to the side, and put his outfits in the laundry. He had the next day off so he planned on going to the laundry room and getting all his clothes washed and dried.

He tidied up a bit and then walked over to the door when he heard the knock.

Tony walked in, barefoot, with just his jeans on. Clint appreciated the unobstructed view of his chest and arms. He took Tony’s hand and led him into the bedroom without a single word.

Tony, for once, didn’t try to rush things. He took his time, kissing Clint as though he had all the time in the world. Clint kissed him back, his tongue caressing the inside of Tony’s mouth. Tony’s fingers were pulling up the edges of Clint’s shirt. Clint gave himself over to the sensuous pleasure of touching Tony’s soft skin on his back, feeling the muscles flex and move beneath his hands.

After a minute, Clint raised his arms and Tony laughed softly as he pulled Clint’s shirt up and over his head. He let it fall to the floor and nudged Clint towards the bed. Clint backed up willingly, his hands still roaming over Tony’s body.

Tony continued to kiss him, moving from Clint’s mouth to his jawline and down his neck, sucking and nipping gently at the skin as he worked his way down.

Clint groaned, his fingers gripping Tony’s waist as he felt Tony’s tongue lap circles along his collarbone and then move lower.

‘Jesus...Tony...’he breathed, his breath hitching as Tony gently pushed him backwards to fall on the bed.

Clint laid spread-eagled on the bed and gasped when Tony straddled him, purposefully grinding his groin down onto Clint’s as he leaned down to continue kissing down Clint’s body.

Clint bucked when Tony sucked first one, then the other nipple to hardness. ‘Damn it, Tony!’

Tony chuckled and rubbed his goatee against the sensitive nubs. He licked a long line down Clint’s chest and mouthed at the fabric at his waist.

Clint fisted the sheets with his hands and arched his back as Tony expertly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, Clint raising his body up to help. 

Clint’s underwear quickly followed and Tony glanced up at Clint, gave him a smile that had him shuddering, and then deep throated Clint’s cock in one movement.

‘Fuck...Tony...I’m going to come and then you might as well whistle Dixie the rest of the night,’ warned Clint as his eyes rolled up in his head.

Tony used his tongue and mouth for a few minutes that almost had Clint coming right then but then he raised his head and said, ‘Can’t be having that, then. Where’s the lube and the condom?’

‘Drawer by the bed,’ answered Clint. He laid back and watched as Tony opened the drawer and got out the small bottle and a condom packet. He set both down on the nightstand and then stripped out of his pants, writhing his body and twisting his torso for Clint’s entertainment.

‘I topped last time...you want to have a go?’ asked Tony. He slid his underwear down and kicked it off his feet with a little two step.

‘I...do you want me to?’ asked Clint.

‘Do you top at all?’ asked Tony, curious.

Clint shrugged. ‘Sometimes. It’s not something I have to do all the time. I can switch it up.’

‘Good,’ Tony purred. ‘Because I want your cock in my ass and I’m going to be riding you like a drunk frat kid on a mechanical bull.’

Clint groaned and then groaned again as he watched Tony open the lubricant bottle, drizzle a decent amount on his fingers, and begin preparing himself, straddling Clint, his strong thighs on either side of Clint’s hips.

Clint put one hand on Tony’s thigh and the other on Tony’s cock which was hard and brushing against Clint’s stomach. He stroked gently, smiling as Tony’s movements stuttered and then continued.

Tony reached over and grabbed the lubricant bottle. He poured some over Clint’s cock and his, frotting them against one another. His strong hands slicked their cocks as he slid them between his fingers.

Clint rested his hands on Tony’s thighs, running them up and down his legs. He groaned as the sensation became almost too much to bear.

Tony reached back and grabbed the condom packet, ripping it open and rolling the condom down over Clint’s cock with practised ease. He set the empty packet aside and grinned at Clint.

He then raised himself up and then lowered himself slowly down on Clint’s cock, taking his time and letting his muscles relax bit by bit.

Clint waited until Tony was seated firmly, shifting until he was comfortable. He put his hands on Tony’s hips and waggled his eyebrows at Tony.

‘What?’ asked Tony with a grin.

‘Ride me, big Sheldon!’ encouraged Clint who had seen ‘When Harry Met Sally’ one too many times. He wondered if Tony would get the reference.

Tony did and rolled his eyes at him but leaned forward, bracing his arms on either side of Clint’s shoulders. ‘Son, you’re going to get rode.’

Clint pushed up as Tony pushed down, and they fell into a rhythm that had the bed moving and the mattress singing. Clint let Tony set the pace and the angle and he knew when it was just right. Tony hissed and closed his eyes as he hit that spot over and over again.

Clint grasped Tony’s cock and worked his hand up and down, the lubricant making things easy. Tony gasped as Clint expertly moved his fingers up over the head of Tony’s cock and back down to the base.

‘That’s...that’s good...yeah...like that...just like that...’ murmured Tony, bending over to capture Clint’s mouth in a kiss, his tongue flicking at Clint’s lips like sparks from a tinder.

Clint didn’t take his eyes off of Tony’s face, watching the flickers of pleasure appear and shift over his features. Tony was lost in the pleasure and the sensations and Clint wanted to give as much of that as he could to Tony.

He sped up his movements, twisting just _so_ at the top, and Tony bit his lower lip with sharp teeth as he groaned out, ‘Fuck...Clint...that’s...ohhh...’ and he came, moaning Clint’s name and digging his fingernails into Clint’s shoulders.

Clint didn’t mind the little shocks of pain; he felt Tony spasm around him, that tight wet heat flexing around his cock and he pushed up again and again, hitting that sweet spot and hearing Tony cry out his name again.

Clint closed his eyes and came, feeling it from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He couldn’t catch his breath for a moment and he could see lights behind his eyelids. 

Tony collapsed onto the bed, laying next to Clint, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers together.

Clint laid there, taking deep gasping breaths of air in and hearing his blood beat in his ears. ‘That was...not bad,’ he said, turning his head so he could smile at Tony.

‘“Not bad”?’ repeated Tony, affecting a sniff and a haughty look. ‘That was a ten. That was the Russian judges crying with admiration at my sexy skills and giving me a perfect score. I am the gold medal champion of cowboy fucking. Yee hah!’

‘Oh, geez,’ muttered Clint with a slight smile. He sat up and reached for one of the towels he always kept in his nightstand. He wiped the come off of his stomach and then took off the condom, cleaning his cock when he’d knotted the condom closed and tossed it in the garbage along with the wrapper.

He handed the towel to Tony who cleaned himself off and then put the towel on the side of the bed.

‘You want to stay?’ asked Clint.

‘Yeah. I even brought my toothbrush,’ said Tony, leaning over to snag his toothbrush from his jeans pocket.

‘Are we doing the domestic thing? Because if we are, I get to be Harriet. I look smashing in pearls,’ said Clint, mincing to the bathroom.

‘Watch it, Harriet. I’ll give you pearls, all right. The kind I shove up your ass and you thank me for later,’ said Tony with a grin, following him into the bathroom. He put some toothpaste on his toothbrush and brushed his teeth along with Clint.

Clint excused himself and went into the bedroom so Tony could pee in privacy and then he stepped into the bathroom and did as well. He shut the light off and came back into the bedroom.

Tony was curled up in bed, holding his arms out to Clint. ‘Come to bed, Harriet,’ he entreated, ‘I’ll warm you up just right.’

‘Jesus. Not sure if we’re doing that or reenacting a kinky version of Goldilocks and the Three Bears,’ commented Clint, sliding into bed and wrapping himself in Tony’s arms.

Tony chuckled and there was silence for a moment.

‘Clint...thanks for having me over,’ he said.

‘Thanks for coming over. It was a great night,’ said Clint, yawning.

The last thing he remembered was Tony brushing a kiss over the top of his head before he fell asleep.


	9. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poker Game in which Barton Takes All...
> 
> Can't con a con man.... or a carnie... or Clint Barton, apparently.
> 
> Clint's mighty pleased with how the evening's events turned out. 
> 
> Gambit is reluctantly impressed.
> 
> And what is Coulson *doing???*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! This one scared me so I held off until I was sure I could write it without sounding ridiculous!
> 
> Appreciate you all hanging around!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (all beta credit to aphrodite_mine who is her usual awesome self)

Clint was stuffing his clothes into a duffle bag when Thor walked into the room.

‘Hey! Nice evening, huh? Those bachelorettes sure had a great time,’ commented Clint with a grin. He’d made a decent amount of money with a few private dances along with his usual set.

‘They were very happy, yes. Even more so when Tony and Rhodey joined you,’ observed Thor with a wide grin.

Clint laughed. ‘Isn’t that the truth? For a while there, I couldn’t hear myself think. They sure made a lot of noise but we also had a lot of fun.’

Thor sat down. ‘You enjoy this, then.’

‘I do. Some people might think it’s beneath them or it’s nasty or whatever but… I am having a great time. It’s all good,’ responded Clint.

‘Do you have tomorrow free?’ asked Thor.

‘I do. I was going to do some laundry but that’s it. Why do you ask?’ asked Clint.

‘We finally are ready to play poker. Gambit is free. So are Tony and Maria. We wanted to see if you were still interested in playing,’ explained Thor.

‘Yeah! That sounds great! Anyone else invited?’ asked Clint.

Thor grinned. ‘I do believe Gambit is inviting Officers Coulson and Rogers just to see the look on Tony’s face.’

Clint hooted laughter. ‘I would so pay to see that. Anyone from Xavier’s joining us?’

‘Yeah. Dazzler, Storm, Emma, and the one Gambit’s been flirting with for forever… Rogue,’ said Thor.

‘Oh. There’s some high stakes there, isn’t there?’ asked Clint.

‘Yup. I believe there’s some betting we don’t know about. I do know that Gambit thinks he’s a better player than you,’ said Thor, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at Clint.

Clint snorted. ‘Let him think that. We’ll see who’s who tomorrow night.’

Thor nodded his head. ‘Good. Good, it’s going to be a great night, I can tell.’

‘We’ll see if you change your mind after we’re done playing,’ said Clint.

**

Clint leaned back and enjoyed the shell shocked expression on Gambit’s face.

‘But… how… that’s… what..?’ muttered Gambit, staring at the cards on the table. He blinked and then smiled, slowly. ‘So… it’s agreed, then? Our first bet, which you won, shall be honoured,’ said Gambit.

‘Yup!’ agreed Clint.

‘What… what bet is this?’ asked Tony, eyeing Clint suspiciously. He’d slowly been working his way through a bottle of scotch and was listing slightly to the side. He leaned against Clint and scratched his goatee against Clint’s arm.

‘Officer Rogers, if you will,’ said Clint, gesturing to Steve Rogers who was looking adorable in his faded grey t shirt and patchwork blue jeans.

‘Sure!’ exclaimed Steve happily, leaning over and catching Tony’s t shirt with his fingers. The ladies whooped as Steve kissed Tony on his cheek.

Tony stared at Steve and then turned his head and stared at Clint. ‘What was that all about?’ he asked, his eyes wide.

Clint smiled. ‘That was a big old hint which I think you definitely should take advantage of. That is, if I’m not being too forward, Officer Rogers.’

‘Call me Steve,’ said Steve, easily. He leaned back and traded amused looks with his partner. ‘I think we’re past the formality part.’

‘This has to be the most interesting poker game I’ve ever been invited to,’ commented Phil. ‘I have gorgeous ladies sitting around me, enough liquor to float a boat or two, and some very good card playing. Then there’s the question of these bets.’

‘What question?’ asked Gambit. He was idly shuffling the cards while Emma kept a keen eye on him.

‘Who came up with them? How many are there and what are they?’ asked Phil.

‘Pragmatic, this one,’ commented Thor, patting Phil on the back.

‘That’s why he makes the big bucks,’ said Steve, cheerfully. He grinned as Phil rolled his eyes. ‘What? I speak nothing but the truth.’

‘Careful, there. You’re going to be speaking kitten tales in a minute,’ retorted Phil.

‘Gambit and I had a couple of bets going. If I won, then one of the bets concerned Officer Rogers and Tony,’ explained Clint.

‘I wanna know whose bright idea it was to have a cop kiss a stripper,’ muttered Tony. He sat back and narrowed his eyes at Clint.

Clint grinned back. ‘Awww, Tony, you didn’t mind. I bet you wouldn’t mind it one bit if Officer Rogers showed you his big gun.’

Steve choked on air.

‘I think Gambit better start dealing again before one of us ends up in the back of the paddy wagon,’ said Thor, drily. He took a sip of beer and winked at Clint.

Rogue leaned forward, catching Gambit’s eye. ‘Did you happen to make a bet about me?’ she purred.

Dazzler, Storm, and Emma looked like a modern day version of the Wyrd sisters as they looked from Rogue to Gambit.

‘Cherie, a gambler knows better than to kiss and tell… and I… would much prefer the kissing over the telling,’ murmured Gambit, flicking out the cards to each player.

‘The night is young. You never know what’ll happen,’ said Rogue, settling back, fanning her cards out in front of her.

‘This is true. So. Shall we?’ asked Gambit, throwing a card down and smiling as a few people twitched.

**

‘Wait… so he was _bluffing_???’ exclaimed Tony, throwing his cards on the table in disgust. Storm glanced at him with dark eyes that gleamed with humour. She laid her cards down, gently.

Rogue and Gambit were smiling with glee, their grins wide and bright. Rogue had sidled over to Gambit during a break in the game and sat down next to him, arranging herself just so. Gambit looked as though he’d stolen the moon.

Dazzler leaned against Thor, chuckling while Thor didn’t bother muffling his own guffaws. One strong arm held Dazzler against his broad chest as he flipped his cards face up on the table.

Emma glanced at Tony and then delicately laid her cards down on the table, snickering as Tony groaned. She winked at Clint as he sat back in his chair, arms folded.

Maria shook her head and put her arm around Emma, tossing her cards on the table with a quiet laugh.

‘Oh, geez. That was… that was pretty damn good,’ commented Steve, shrugging his shoulders as he showed his cards.

‘Clint… sure you don’t want a side job in Vice?’ asked Phil, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

Clint shook his head. ‘Naw, I’m good. I won the bet of the night so I think Tony should suck it up and take the good officer’s hand.’

‘Now wait just a minute, Barton… these cards were rigged or something,’ protested Tony, even as Steve stood up and held out his hand.

‘They were not and you know it, Stark. Maria and I both looked them over. You saw us break the seal on the packages,’ reminded Thor, his brows drawn down low.

Tony slumped. ‘Sorry… it’s just… is this your idea of a joke? Is this payback or something?’ demanded Tony, staring at Clint.

Clint gazed at Tony, all good humor fled from his eyes. ‘I’d be real careful of what comes out of your mouth next, Tony,’ he said, quietly.

Tony looked around. Thor and Maria had the exact expressions of disappointment on their faces. The ladies were flickering glances at each other, Emma drawing herself up like a queen and Storm pushing her chair back slightly.

Gambit was frowning at Tony as was Phil, both of their eyes flinty and hard.

‘All right. I… I’m sorry. It’s just… why, Clint?’ asked Tony, swallowing hard.

‘It wasn’t meant to embarrass you, Tony,’ said Steve. He rubbed the back of his neck with one big hand. ‘I’d told Clint I wanted to go out with you one night… hang out a bit, see what happens. I know you don’t like cops and I know if I came to you myself, you’d laugh in my face. Clint said he’d help because he thought I’d treat you a lot better than some other guys had in the past. That’s the truth, I swear.’

‘You really wanted to hook us up that bad?’ asked Tony, bewildered. He looked at Clint and smiled a little. ‘You could have had anything you wanted, asked for almost any reward. But you threw it away...’

‘I didn’t,’ said Clint. He smiled at Tony and the atmosphere lightened considerably. ‘It was my call, Tony and I… I like you a lot. You’re a good guy. And you deserve a good guy, no matter what you think about cops and strippers. Figured it was my chance to give you something you deserve, OK?’

‘Fuck, Barton. You make me look like a horse’s ass!’ exclaimed Tony.

‘Nah, too easy,’ stage whispered Maria to an amused Emma.

‘That’s enough outta the cheap seats!’ cried Tony. He looked at Steve who still hadn’t moved, hadn’t flinched when Tony had his verbal tantrum. Steve looked back at him, his hand still up.

‘You wanna give this a go, then, Rogers?’ challenged Tony.

‘I wanna see how it goes,’ said Steve, a grin on his face. ‘Sounds like you’re a challenge and I like challenges.’

Phil rolled his eyes. ‘Does he ever,’ he said to no one in particular.

Tony gave them all his widest grin. ‘Best put some earplugs on, then. Things could get a little noisy.’

‘Not likely,’ disagreed Steve. ‘First dates don’t mean sex for me, Tony. I like taking things slow.’

‘You do? This is going to be kinda weird, then,’ admitted Tony.

‘That’s OK. I’m used to weird,’ said Steve, taking Tony’s hand in his.

Tony nodded, swallowed hard, then flicked a quick smile at Clint. ‘I’m gonna’ spam you with cute photos of us and shit.’

‘Do that,’ said Clint, not fazed in the least. ‘I’ll be happy to share with the class.’ He winked to the general room.

Tony groaned. ‘You’re such a party pooper, Barton.’

‘But I’m your party pooper. Have a nice night with the officer. Try not to break him. I’m sure Officer Coulson wouldn’t appreciate the paperwork,’ drawled Clint.

Phil smiled. ‘Not in the least. You have tomorrow off, Steve. Enjoy the rest of the evening.’

Steve nodded his head, mouthed, ‘thanks’ to Clint and tugged Tony’s hand.

Tony walked out with Steve, pausing to look at Clint before walking out of the room. 

Clint smiled at him and nodded his head. Tony gave him a unfathomable look before turning back and shutting the door behind him.

There was silence as the ladies looked at Clint and Clint gazed back at them, his eyebrows raised.

‘I have _no_ idea what that was about,’ said Clint, puzzled.

‘Oh, Clint. If you don’t know, then I can’t help you,’ murmured Storm, reaching over to tousle his hair.

Clint batted her hand away, playfully. ‘Hey, now! Gotta pay to touch something this awesome,’ he teased.

Dazzle chortled and reached for the cards. ‘Well, now that we’ve got _that_ dealt with, anyone up for some strip poker?’

‘And that’s my cue to leave. It’s been a fun evening,’ said Phil, rising from his chair.

‘Awww, Officer Coulson. Sure you don’t want to play a little strip search with us?’ teased Gambit.

‘Best to keep things as professional as possible. I’m sure you all don’t need to see me in my boxers,’ said Phil with a grin.

‘Says you,’ teased Maria. She returned Phil’s grin with a wide smile of her own.

‘Fair enough. But, no. Thank you for the invite, though. It was a fun evening. If you have any outrageous plans in the future that require a poker game or two, let me know,’ said Phil.

‘I’ll walk you down,’ said Clint, nodding at the others. 

He opened the door for Phil and walked down the stairs. At the side entrance, he swung upon the door and leaned against it. holding it open so Phil could walk through.

‘I hope you had a good time, really,’ said Clint.

‘I did. It was a great opportunity to get to know all of you better. It’s one thing to stop in while in uniform and walk through quickly, quite another to sit down for a few hours, drink beer, and play card games,’ said Phil.

‘Well, thanks. I know Steve’s been wanting to ask Tony out and Tony’s been… well, he’s not going to say no or anything if Steve actually asked him. But Tony’s perverse. He’d say no just because he could. It’d be harder for him to say no in front of people. Figured I could do some multi tasking or something,’ said Clint.

‘You’re OK with it?’ asked Phil.

Clint looked startled. ‘What? Why wouldn’t I be OK with it? Tony deserves to have a good guy go out with him, treat him nice. He’s had too many crap experiences, especially where Loki is concerned. I’m totally OK with it.’

‘That’s good to know,’ said Phil, a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. ‘You’re not too bad, Clint.’

Clint shrugged. ‘Just looking out for my fellow co worker. Have a good night, Officer Coulson.’

Phil stepped closer to Clint, pressed against him for a moment and all Clint could concentrate on was how _good_ Phil smelled and the heat of his body.

‘Heard you were gonna give me a show if you lost tonight,’ murmured Phil.

‘Ahhh… yeah. Well, I wanted Tony to have a chance with Steve more than I wanted to dance tonight. Sorry,’ said Clint, shrugging.

‘I’m sure there will be another opportunity. See you around. Have a good night,’ said Phil, stepping back and quirking a one sided smile.

‘Have a good night. Later!’ called Clint as Phil walked to his car. Clint watched as Phil got in and then drove away.

What was that all about? Clint shook his head as he shut the door and made sure it was locked before he made his way back upstairs. He wasn’t going to dwell on it but man, Phil Coulson sure smelled damn good for a cop.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my thanks to aphrodite_mine for her awesome beta skills. Otherwise, this wouldn't look half as good.
> 
> I'm going to thank Suziqphoenix for her tweet that started the whole ball rolling; this has been a lot of fun to write.
> 
> I'm adding Marvel folk to this cos why should the Avengers have all the fun? Nah, let's have a blast with this.
> 
> I'm going to write chapter after chapter until....until show's over, folks.


End file.
